What Is Truth Anymore?
by Fluffy-Me
Summary: 3rd Street School will never be viewed in the same way again. A tale of drugs, murder, revenge and violence, all incorporting our favourite Recess characters in their secret lives and the consequences of lies. K plus to T rating. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how much pain I was going to cause. If it was up to me I would re-wind the past few weeks and change EVERYTHING. The last thing I wanted was to see her suffer. 

The absolutely LAST thing.

I guess you're wondering what happened so, I might as well tell you. It has to be quick, the oxygen is running out.

It all started two weeks ago…

'Gretchen! Hurry up! We gotta get the best ball!' Spinelli shouted. Gretchen was staying after class to tell Ms Grotke about atomic particles. They all knew she was the smartest kid in school, but sometimes they wished that she would concentrate on her friend's needs.

'Don't worry Spin, she'll catch up with us later,' TJ said as he pulled her away from the window. Spinelli brushed her pigtail behind her and grinned at her best friend. TJ smiled back and they both ran to the ball cart where Randell was dishing out the best balls and rubber sacks. Vince and Mickey were already there, digging deep into the cart.

'Aw man, all the good balls are taken!' Vince said angrily. 'Come on Randell, give us a good ball for a change!' Randell just laughed and ignored them. Spinelli rolled up her sleeves and prepared to lunge at Randell.

'Don't Spin, he's not worth it,' TJ said, gently holding back her arm. She could never say no to TJ, she had always had a weakness for him even though she tried desperatly to cover it up with violence. The only time it had ever come close to coming free was when Gretchen did that experiment between them. She had never told anybody but Spinelli liked it, but knew that TJ didn't; TJ never likes that kind of thing.

Spinelli nodded and reluctantly shock away his hand from her arm.

'Hey you guys! Gordie let us use his ball! What are we gonna play?' Vince shouted.

'How about kickball?' TJ asked while practising his kicking technique.

'Oh ode to Kickball, whose boutiful enjoyment never falters,' Mickey recited.

'Well I say Kickball sounds good, lets ask Gretchen and Gus. Where is Gus anyway?' Spinelli asked them.

'He's home sick today; I ran him yesterday and he told me he had the flu,' TJ explained.

'Well, let's get on the field and we'll put Gretchen as a fielder so she can come later,' Vince told them. They all nodded and ran towards the field. Spinelli walked behind, saying that she was just going to the fountain first but instead stopped and ran to Gretchen's window.

Gretchen closed the door, not turning away but bowing her head.

'Ms Grotke, you promised me. Time is running out, I have people to answer to.'

'Gretchen, I told you, I can't at this time. I am seeing someone and all my accounts are being used. Please, give me some more time! I am sure yo-'

'Ms Grotke, I am not interested in your personal life. What I AM interested in, is when you are giving me the money!' Gretchen sighed and turned away from the door. 'I know where you live and work Ms Grotke. You have until noon tomorrow and then I will-' Gretchen stopped. She turned towards the window and smiled. 'Hey Spin!'

'Gretchen! Hurry up! We gotta get the best ball!' Spinelli shouted. Gretchen held a thumb up and mouthed 'two minutes'. Spinelli ran off with TJ, and with that, Gretchen turned back to Ms Grotke.

'Noon tomorrow, or I will get the boys with me,' she said, her eyes flickering.

'But-but Gretchen, that is impossible!'

'No it isn't Grotke, and you are in dangerous grounds. Especially when you are keeping hustlers waiting.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess, everyone knows that.

'Goodbye dear! Are you sure you'll be alright?' Mrs Griswald asked her son.

'Yeah I'll be fine mum, I only have a cold,' replied Gus. He pulled the covers of his bed over his neck and yawned. 'Is dad coming home later?'

Mrs Griswald smiled and nodded. 'Of course he will sweetie! Take care and ring me if you have any problems at all!' Gus nodded and received his kiss.

'Ok mom, bye!' he said, burying his face into the pillow. She smiled and closed the bedroom door.

_Silence…_

Gus stayed perfectly still; waiting for the sound of the car leaving in the drive. When he was finally granted of it, he smiled.

'Finally,' he sighed, tossing his duvet onto the floor. He walked across the landing to the telephone and placed a hand on the speaker.

_No._

He couldn't do this. It wasn't fair and besides, they had been friends ever since he could remember! Gus slid his fingers down through the phone wire and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't do it but he had to, for the good of the industry; no matter how many people got hurt in the process.

He took a deep breath and reached a shaking hand towards the speaker and lifted it from the wall. He bit his lip hard to urge himself from crying, even though the flashbacks of the past year were flooding in through all directions in his brain. Gus shook them from his head and dialed the number quickly before his better judgement told him not to. He listened anxiously as the phone began to ring, and felt the colour drain from his face when it stopped.

'H-h-hello?' he said, breathing heavily. There was a large pause. He could hear people talking in the background; laughing. Gus grew impatient, and between tears…he screamed his greeting.

The noise stopped instantly.

Gus wasn't sure weather he should hang up. This was a stupid idea, he knew that. He could just hang up now and everything would be alright.

Gus leant towards the receiver and reached his finger out, ready to end it.

'Stop Gustav,' a harsh, cold voice ordered. Gus leapt out of his skin and clutched the phone, his nails scraping against the plastic.

'Gustav, I trust you have brought the information to me?' the voice said again. Gus swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak. Only to find it dry, the lack of words was all that surrounded him. He was entranced, he knew that he only had to utter one word and he word have betrayed his best friend forever. Was he ready to do that?

'Gustav, the name,' the voice said, an air of impatience added in. Gus bit his lip hard and began to cry silently. He felt the tears run down his face and hitting the speaker.

'GUSTAV! THE NAME!' the voice commanded, harsh and brittle. Gus lifted his head and looked at the ceiling, his heart pounding; he opened his mouth to the receiver.

'It's Gretchen sir,' he muttered. Lowering his head and feeling the relief welling up in his body, he sighed. 'Gretchen Grundler.'

_Silence._

Gus' eyes widened and he prepared himself for the next order. What had he done? He had just betrayed the best friend that he had ever had. He felt so ashamed.

'Gustav, you have done well. You are free from your duties in the army at present, but we may have to call on you again. Thank you for your co-operation; you have done your country prou-'

'STOP!' Gus screamed at the phone. 'Gretchen is a good person! She didn't know what she was doing! Please, don't do this to her. I'll take the blame. I'll work more or something just…just PLEASE!' Gus was really crying now. Hunched on the floor, the phone on his shoulder, he cried. He would do anything to help her now, what did they have after her. The police? Army? Secret service?

'Gustav, your next mission will be sent to you, over and out,' and with that, the phone went dead.

Gus placed the phone on the receiver and rasped for breath. He thought it was all over, and that thought stayed with him for the next few seconds until he realised, it was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: STILL do not own recess, so don't sue me.

Gretchen shut the door behind her and smiled to herself. It was time teachers were put in their place; she was sick of the 'genius girl' front. She sighed and strolled down the corridor; making mental notes to herself some people who could do with some structure.

No. Plenty enough time for that later, right now she had to concentrate on Grotke and the money she owes for that little deal.

Gretchen pushed open the doors and surveyed the playground. Recess was the best part of her day; the freedom was the only thing that kept her from going mad. Sometimes, when she was alone on old rusty or the jungle gym, she would muse about the whole situation that she has been in for the last 5 years. She'd developed grades, adventures but mostly importantly, her friends.

Gretchen clenched her hand around the door handle and sighed the thoughts out of her head. Even if she had friends, that was no reason to stay here. No matter how much she wanted to. She had a business, and that business was being built on me and my company. However, we all knew that Gretchen was going to abandon us sooner or later.

'Hey Gretchen!'

Gretchen snapped out of her daze and grinned when she saw Spinelli, waving frantically from the Kickball field. Gretchen waved back and ran across the playground, but I stopped her.

Gretchen grinned at me and nodded, 'Spin? I'll be right there I just need to get a…um…piece of equipment for my science project! I'll be right there!' Gretchen shouted. Spinelli looked confused but shrugged it away, even though she was sure that Ms Grotke hadn't given anyone a science project this week.

'Ok HK, what is it? I have to go and cover up my story now,' Gretchen asked me impatiently.

'Gretchen, tell me what she said,' I said, I loose my patience with her sometimes. She can be so mean to her friends, especially Spinelli.

'HK don't worry, I scared her. Noon tomorrow or you can give the job to fingers alright? Oh! That reminds me, did you get the merchandise?'

I grinned and pulled out a purple box, wrapped in a pink box from within my jacket, 'right here.'

'Thanks so much HK. Leave it in my locker and I'll get it after school,' Gretchen said. I nodded and smiled un-easily. I knew Gretchen had a crush on me, and no matter how many times I tried to shake it off, she would find a way to get me all alone and flirt with me. There is no way she would ever do it in public. She's too ashamed of me.

'So…' she said beaming brightly, that familiar look in her eyes, 'when are we going out?'

I practically fell into the dumpster.

'Err…what?' I said, my voice shaking.

'Oh come on HK, we both know that I like you and you like me, so why do we have to keep up this charade? Let's be open about it.'

I couldn't believe it! She was talking to me like we were secret lovers or something! I stood there for about 5 minutes with my mouth wide open. What the hell was I meant to say? That I was in love with her best friend? I couldn't hurt her like that; Gretchen and I were friends from kindergarten and even though she treated me like dirt, I couldn't betray her.

'I-um…err…' I started, 'I think that we…should umm…' I could see Gretchen waiting for my response eagerly and my heart sank, 'I think we should….wait?'

Gretchen looked at me oddly and smiled, 'ok, I guess it hasn't been formal between us or anything. I'll see you later sweetie.'

I sighed a breath of relief over my shoulder and received a kiss from her when I turned around.

_Gross…_

As soon as she ran off to join TJ and the others, I wiped my mouth on my coat and escaped into the cheese box; I buried my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes. I was never going to be able tell Spinelli how I feel. At least not with Gretchen around ruining it all.

_Wait a second…_

'That's it! I could blow Gretchen's cover! Everyone is searching for her now after those illegal sales on hustler merchandise. If I could just find a way to- wait…no…I can't do that. Why am I even thinking this? I would neve-' my thoughts were interrupted by my pager bleeping. I pulled out the shiny case engraved 'HK' which Spinelli had made especially for my birthday and opened it to find my pager.

My eyes widened, my heart raced, and as quick as the bell ringing for recess, I raced out of school and ran to Fingers' house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess I do however own my own creativeness.

Everything was blank to me.

All I could hear was my feet, slapping against the sidewalk as I raced as fast as I could to Fingers' house. The cold wind rushed into my lungs and made it hurt to breathe and half way through the journey; I had to stop for a coughing fit.

Blood rushed into my head; forcing me to stagger backwards. I lifted my head up, my eyes squinting from the grey sun. Even though I knew I had to get to Fingers' house soon, my body was reluctant. It was almost like an invisible thread was yanked around my brain and was pulling me back to school, back to Spinelli. That was when I realised how much I cared about her. Ever since we were little I have been protecting her; always making sure that I never ripped her off, or that no one else did either. During the last three years, I realized how much effort I was making to make sure nothing wrong ever happened to her. I would save her from every situation possible where she might hurt someone or herself, and how does she repay me? By running off with TJ Detwieller, the worst choice for her.

I wiped my forehead with my jacket sleeve and snapped myself back to the real world, no matter how badly I wanted to stay in the imaginary.

It was a matter of minutes before I arrived at Fingers' house, and it was still exactly the same as I saw it last time. The neighbourhood had always creeped me out; old be-speckled ladies peeking at you through their netted curtains, children kicking a ball around while only moving their foot, staring forward the whole time. My eyes drifted over to the front door and surveyed the dirty handle and the chipped wood. The house was not very well kept on the outside, it looked more like a drug-dealers den than a home for a family. I could not help but compare it to my own house and how it was deprived of all of the comforts of childhood. Hustling was my life; everyone on the playground knew that if they needed something, I was the man to get it for them. No one ever took into consideration how I felt.

I swallowed hard and grabbed the door handle, my instincts were telling me not to knock, just to go in.

_Oh, my, god._

My breath caught in my throat, my eyes widened. _What the hell had happened? _Everything was wrecked. Tables were strewn across the room, glass lay all over the floor and the back door to the ally behind the house fluttered in the wind. I stroked my hair back with a shaking hand and glanced anxiously around the house. Nothing moved, it was as still as the playground during summer. My eyes wandered across the living room; slash marks in the sofa made out my worst fear. I brushed back the thought and concentrated on finding Fingers. I crept upstairs, fearing that the person who had obviously attempted to kill someone was upstairs holding Fingers as a hostage.

_Waiting for me._

Was it a trick? Had someone else paged me just to get me there? What if they saw me from the window and were preparing their weapons? My nerves rose in my throat and I stopped on the stairs. Nothing ever made me stop like this. This wasn't a controlled stop when you are told so by a teacher, this was _fear _stop. For I felt something in my fingers, it was cold. I bit my lip, and slowly pulled my hand away from the banister, and forced myself to look at the liquid dripping off them.

_Blood._

That was when it happened. I felt faint; I never liked the sight of blood. Ever since I was little it has always been my ultimate phobia. I gasped as the crimson liquid trickled over my hands, I couldn't help but whimper. My nightmare was interrupted by the bedroom door swinging open. My head jerked up and I flattened myself against the shadows of the corner. I tried to crane my neck to see who and what was going on, but it was impossible without being seen. Suddenly, an idea struck me. I pulled out the case Spinelli got me, and reflected the corner onto it. I grinned to myself, in a situation as desperate as this one; I could always rely on Spinelli to pull me through. My eyes squinted out the reflection.

_Fingers!_

He was staggering, his hand clutched to his chest and stumbling against the walls of the corridor. My eyes darted away from the case as I decided it was safe to help. I rammed the case back in my pocket and ran to Fingers; catching him as he fell to the ground. He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

'H…K,' he whispered, coughing up blood. Despair filled my heart and I pulled off his jacket to revel several stab wounds.

'Fingers, no…don't leave me!' I said, tears now brimming my eyes. Clutching his hand to my chest, I begged him to stop bleeding.

'I always believed in you HK, you were like a brother to me,' he said, his chest heaving from pain. I could hear him swallow the blood.

'You were the same to me,' I whispered, my hand now clenching his, holding onto the life which I now knew was being dragged away from me.

'Take care of yourself, and-' he stopped, choking on his words. I begged him to continue and I held him against me, willing for some of my life to be passed to him.

'-kill him,' he muttered. My eyes widened, my heart raced and I dug my nails deep into his hand, despair filling my entire body, I wailed out for him to come back to me. I nodded at his request and felt his hand drop.

_Gone._

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't breathe, think, speak or move. My entire mind was wrapped in confusion and nothing was making sense. No matter how hard I tried to absorb what had happened, and find out the bastard who killed him, I was…silent.

I finally managed to blurt out a breath and as I clutched him against me one last time, thanking him for everything he ever did for me, I made a vow.

_I'm going to find the bastard who did this to you Fingers, and when I do, I'm gonna kill him. Stab him 3 times in the chest, and then, my work for you is done._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess, so stop looking for an excuse to sue people.

A/N: Just so you all know, I would like to get a review. If you want to be mentioned in the ff, leave your first name in the review but just so you know, I don't do 'mary-sue-type' characters...well...at least not in this one! Enjoy the chapter and leave your evilness at the door. Brownies anyone? R&R!Foamy for president y'all

Sazzy x 

'Gretchen there you are! We've been waiting ages! What took you so long?' TJ asked her. Gretchen smiled and flipped her pigtail in the air.

'Oh well you know,' she said, smiling brightly, 'just getting some equipment!' TJ nodded and ran back to his post. Spinelli strolled over to a giggling Gretchen and nudged her hard in the arm, practically knocking her over. 'Oww! What did you do that for?'

'Gretchen…are you…wearing lip-gloss?'

Gretchen's eyes widened and she giggled, 'of course not! What makes you think that!'

Spinelli sighed and stared at her lips, inspecting them for make-up. Gretchen pushed her head away and told her that she was being like Miss Finster. Spinelli rolled her eyes and giggled to herself; she knew that Gretchen had a boyfriend; it was getting more obvious everyday! The rumour mill was suggesting that it was me but Spinelli thought that was ridiculous. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lawson, 'yo Spinelli! Are you gonna kick or what?' Spinelli nodded and ran over to the post.

'Stop this game right now you hooligans!' Miss Finster shouted. The entire game groaned and looked up to see Miss Finster, standing regal above the ball. 'You heard me. Now, Principle Prickly would like to see you miscreants in his office. Hurry up!' TJ and Spinelli exchanged glances and the five of them made their way to the principle's office. Spinelli sighed as she felt the hard hand of Miss Finster gripping onto her shoulder, leading her. She wished that she could talk to TJ but she knew that she would never get him alone; TJ loved to be surrounded by people. She glanced across at him and watched him walk along the blacktop. _Why couldn't she tell him how she felt? _She guessed that the real reason was that she knew he definitely wouldn't feel the same. She sighed again and bit her lip hard, mostly to stop her blurting out her feelings.

They finally came to Miss Lemon's office. Spinelli heard the familiar sound of the type-writer; banging away whatever memo or preposition that Prickly had to sign. She knew that Menlo would be in there, the geekiest person in the entire school. The door swung open and saw Menlo…_crying!_

Menlo crying? Was it even possible? Spinelli glanced at the others and saw that they were already in a state of confusion.

'Menlo…are you alright?' Mickey said, reaching a hand out to his shoulder. Menlo's head darted upwards and snatched Mickey's hand away from him. He gave out a small whimper and wiped his eyes clean.

'I am fine thank you Mickey. I would ask you the same thing but there is no time. Principal Prickly will be with you in a moment but in the mean time, sit in the seating area,' Menlo replied. His head still high, he marched down the corridor; leaving a trail of open mouths behind him.

They all shook off Menlo's 'episode' and crept into the office.

Miss Lemon sat at the type-writer; quickly punching in the letters as through she had been doing it ever since she was born. Spinelli wondered if she would ever get a computer, god knows it would be easier. Miss Lemon didn't look up; she seemed to be entranced in what she was typing, like it was the most important thing she had ever typed. TJ lead them all to the seating area and sat down; staring anxiously at Principal Prickly's door.

Spinelli noticed that the others were further away from them, so she decided to make her move. With her heart rising in her throat, she nudged him; making him leap about a metre in the air.

'Hey Teej, I need to talk to you,' Spinelli whispered.

'Sure Spin, what is it?'

'Well…um…we have been friends for a long time, ever since we were little, and well…' She stopped. She couldn't do this, she had put too much effort into this friendship and she wasn't going to blow it all for just a little feeling.

'Doesn't matter,' she said. TJ smiled and turned away from her to talk to Vince. Spinelli sighed and shuffled along the bench. She knew that it was impossible, she might as well give it up completely; TJ will never love her in the same way. She soon found herself gradually falling into the state of acceptance as she shuffled back up to her friends.

Miss Lemon awoke from her seemingly deep sleep and addressed the children, 'Principal Prickly will see you now.' TJ smiled, nodded and grabbed Spinelli's hand, leading her to the door. Spinelli felt a tingling sensation shoot up her arm, shattering every nerve of awareness in her body. It was like she had been paralyzed, yet she could feel TJ's fingers tight around hers.

_He was scared!_

Spinelli knew that TJ had been to the Principal's office many times before; filled with determination and the usual cheeky attitude, but never before had he been _scared!_ Spinelli soon realized that there was a lot more to TJ than meets the eye and she was glad that she would be around to figure out what it was.

TJ stopped at the door and pushed it open with his other hand. Holding hers in the other firmly, he stepped into the office, the others following, and closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! I would just like to say thanks to everyone for the review! I will try to add your characters in the story if you want later. Anyway, enjoy yourself and leave all evilness at the door, brownies?

Foamy for president y'all

Sazzy xxx

p.s. the chapters are not necessarily written in time order.

Disclaimer: Dude, I do not own Recess. But I bet the Ashleys do! Everyone knows they can afford it…

WARNING: This chapter is a little darker than the others and if you still like the innocent side to Gus then don't read! I would rate this chapter a little higher than the others.

----------

Gus lay on the floor; emotions circling his head like a thousand moths and butterflies. In a moment of despair he beat his fists onto the cold, hardwood floor. Tears streamed down his face as he gathered his thoughts together; remembering the danger that he had just landed his best friend in. He propped himself up against the wall, his head pounding with pain. He urged for common sense to somehow make its way to him, for he had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, it came to him. The idea struck him so hard he almost fell onto a pile of dirty laundry.

_He had to save her!_

He had got her into this mess; he will have to get her out. He didn't care about his duty to the army anymore; he realized that his true duty was to his best friend. He looked down at his frail body that was clasping the bedclothes with sweat. How on earth was he meant to take on angry army guys? He could barely make it in battle-tag, which was why he always got picked last even if it was TJ or Vince picking the team. No, he couldn't use force in that way.

Gus stood up, shaking from the images that flooded his head. Gretchen being tortured, Gretchen being killed, Gretchen being…

He clenched his eyes shut, willing for the images to leave him alone so he could figure out a plan. Soon enough, they obeyed him and left him for the meanwhile.

Gus staggered to his room, the past few minutes haunting him and wrapping themselves around his thoughts. He suddenly began to realise how much trouble he would be in with his dad if he was caught betraying his army vow; he would probably be in as much trouble as Gretchen was. His determination began to rise as his thoughts got louder and he soon swung open the door to his room and surveyed his surroundings.

Everything was exactly the same. Gus didn't even know what he was expecting. Maybe he thought that the room would be somehow different, like it is in dreams sometimes. Then he would wake up and realise that it WAS all a dream.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. The only thing that had changed was his pet snake Herbert, who had moved a few centremetres towards the front of the cage. Gus swallowed the despair that had risen in his throat and made his way across his floor to his desk. The chair moaned as he sat down, his body shaking from fright. He reached out to a little drawer in the bottom left-hand corner, concealed with a few senior fusion comics. He felt the felt lining slide over his fingers and glided around to try and find the key. His eyes widened as he felt nothing, and he felt a twinge of what can only be described as, 'shit…'

He frantically pulled out the drawer, finding to his horror that there was nothing there. He rummaged inside the rest of his desk, throwing anything that didn't resemble a key over his head. Just as he was about to collapse into yet more despair, there it was, a shiny gold-antique key, lying innocently at the back of the desk. Gus sighed a breath of relief and grabbed it quickly before he lost it again. He felt the silkiness of the metal sooth his fingers and saw the gold glittering in the early-morning sun. He leapt up from his chair and ran across his room to his bed. He knelt down on the floor and pulled out, from underneath his bed, a chest.

It was an army chest, similar to one which they kept sheets or weapons in the war. Gus' father had brought it back for him so he could store all of his 'childhood nonsense'. His father didn't like comics or toys, he always expected a more mature and older son. Gus remembered the day he got the chest as though it was yesterday…

A/N: Flashback, two years ago.

Gus bounced on his bed, the chest weighing his mattress down so the springs were not as bouncy as usual. He pushed it onto the floor while making a huge crash in the process. He couldn't help but feel a hatred for it, it was the thing which was ending his childhood and all of the youth that he would ever have.

He slid off his bed and walked over to his desk, staring at the chest in disgust as he walked. He gathered up all of his comics, naturally in alphabetical order, and threw them in. He did the same with all of his soft toys, throwing them with great force. Gus soon began to throw things in with a frenzy, his arms flying around wildly as he grabbed anything and everything. He started crying at the same time, his eyes leaking acidic tears which seemed to burn his cheeks. He collapsed onto the floor next to the chest, rolling onto his front so his cries would not be heard by his parents who would most certainly punish him for showing emotion. He crouched his tiny body against the wall of the chest, glancing behind him what lay in it. He turned himself around and looked at his childhood smiling back at him in a sea of bright colours and shapes. He stroked his finger along the edge of his comic book, feeling its delicate pages with hours of entertainment crammed inside.

_Wait a second…_

Gus stopped and peered at what his finger was now resting on.

_A knife!_

He picked it up and held it in front of his face, watching the light dance on the blade. He reached out his finger and slid it along the edge and marvelled as he saw the blood oozing out of the fresh wound. He held the finger up in front of his face as well and watched the blood trickle down his hand. Gus thought it was an amazing colour, the best colour he had ever seen. He eyes drifted over to the knife where a stroke of crimson blood shone along the edge. He felt hypnotized by it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Gus licked his finger clean of the blood and felt the taste linger on his tongue. He then licked the knife clean, cutting his touch severely in the process but he didn't care, he loved it.

He glanced back at the chest and made a snap decision. He threw all of the childhood things on his bed in a wild frenzy and then surveyed the newly empty box again. He grinned to himself and placed inside the knife, several dark clothes, a gun from his dad's room which he had stolen when he was 5, a mobile phone which he had brought from a street seller a few years ago and a note.

He spent a lot of time on the note, slowly contemplating what it should say. He soon came up with this:

_To Older Gus,_

_I knew that you would need this someday! Don't ask me why I knew, it was practically a feeling; a strong pounding voice in my head telling me that when I am older I may need the knife. I hope that I am still the same person when I am older and perhaps that dad was less scary! Do whatever you need to do with this chest and the content._

_Look for the blood on the knife if it is still there._

_Gus_

He smiled to himself as he read the note 3 times before eventually placing it in the chest on top of everything else. He reached inside his pocket and lifted out a shiny golden key. He caught his breath in his throat as he slammed the chest shut. Feeling the key resting in his hand, he stretched his arm out towards the keyhole and slowly turned it inside.

He stood up and looked at the chest with admiration, feeling the rare sense of doing something right, he pushed it under his bed along with all of his childhood things, waiting for the time in the future when he would need it again.

A/N: End of flashback….

Gus stroked the edges of the chest, remembering all that happened two years ago. He couldn't help but wonder if he knew how and why he would use the contents of the chest when he was 8. He felt the key in his hand, longing for contact with the lock. As his eyes rested on the keyhole, he decided that this was most definitely the right time to use it. As he felt the cogs harmoniously turn with the key he smiled, for he had finally found himself in an area of security. He lifted up the lid carefully and grinned when he saw that everything was lying there…perfectly.

He reached into the chest and pulled out his black clothes. The fabric tumbled out of his hands and rested on the floor, waiting for him to discover the next item. He plunged his hands into the sides of the chest, finding yet again the phone, gun and the…

_Knife…_

Gus' eyes softened, remembering the soothing qualities of the blade against his skin. He pulled it out of the chest and watched the blade shimmer and glisten. It was like being re-united with something that he had longed for forever.

Gus stroked the blade yet again and watched his reflection. He remembered how beautiful he thought it was, the perfect lines which seem so innocent when looked upon for the first time.

He was just about to look away when he caught sight of something in the reflection. A little piece of paper lay next to him.

_The note!_

Gus smiled to himself, recalling the care that he had taken into writing the letter. His eyes reluctantly came away from the knife and he reached over to retrieve the note.

Gus read it briefly but paused at one particular line…

…_Look for the blood on the knife if it is still there…_

Gus picked up the knife and scanned the blade. Sure enough, there it was. Gus' 8 year-old blood dried up against the edge. He grinned and slid his finger along the lines of the knife, then placed it in the pocket of his black-clothes, along with the phone and the note. He slid off his moist bedclothes and dressed himself carefully in the black ones. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind. He didn't know what he was going to do or even how, all he knew is that he had to do something. It was like a feeling which he didn't dare question.

Gus stood up and made him way to the front door, savouring every corner of his house incase he never returned. As he felt emotion welling up inside him, he forced it down firmly knowing that he could not turn away and leave Gretchen.

He turned back to take one last look at his 12th home and remembered the first thing that his dad told him when he turned 10.

'Gustav, you are now a man. All of the Griswold men have never shown weakness and we never back out of something which we started,' he had said.

With his father's voice pounding inside his head, he pushed open his door and ran down the road towards 3rd Street School, knowing that he may not make it back alive.

A/N: R&R! I might not be updating for a while but I will try may best!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I haven't updated in a very long time! Hope you still like the story, please R&R! Leave nastiness at the door

xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess. Ok?

----------------------------

Principal Prickly sat at his desk, flicking sheets of a permanent record with one hand and massaging his head with the other. Spinelli noticed that when the door slammed, his moustache twitched and came to rest against his upper lip. He did not look up at his 'guests' and instead proceeded to glance along the paper, his eyes darting behind his scratched glasses. He finally folded the record and threw it onto the desk with a sigh.

'Take a seat children,' he said tiredly, taking off his glasses and rubbing them with a cloth. TJ and Spinelli took the only two seats available, while the others stood behind, chewing their lips and straining to see the name on the record. Prickly returned the glasses to his nose and swivelled his chair around to face them.

There was a momentary silence as he tried to find his words, the sound of the clock lulling behind him. Instead of waiting for him to begin, in her usual curiosity, Spinelli said, 'have we done something wrong?' A brief smile formed on Prickly's lips and he shook his head.

'No Spinelli, that's not why you are all here, which I must say is very unusual.'

Vince and Mickey exchanged glances and they all sighed in relief.

'However…' he continued, 'what I have to say has more importance than punishment and more continuity than a permanent record.' He slid the record across the table to eager eyes on the other side.

'This,' he pointed to the record, 'is Menlo's permanent record. Inside is every achievement and wrong doing that he has done since his time at this school. As you can see, it is spotless.' He opened the file and flicked through the papers, his hand sliding through with casual speed. 'Do you agree?'

They all nodded, still confused with what was going on. TJ released Spinelli's hand and brought it toward the record, flicking through the papers himself. Spinelli cradled her own hand; missing the connection they just had.

'Principal Prickley, this is missing two years,' TJ said, frowning at the record.

'Yes TJ,' he replied, reaching down underneath his desk, as he returned, he brought back an incredibly thick file, stuffed with all types of paper and held together with string. He grunted as he slammed the heavy file back on the desk, the sheer height looming over the children. 'THIS, is Menlo's record from his rebel years, the years before we had the 'principal for a day' competition, which turned him into the reformed character we see today.'

TJ grinned to himself as he remembered the day he won the competition, the day he threw the biggest party the school had ever seen, complete with hot dogs, snow cones, ice cream and a band. Yet he was amazed that Menlo used to be a prankster like him and how weird it was that he had given up so fast. He then realised that Prickly had been talking for the last few minutes.

'…graffiti, arson, bullying, stealing…as you can see children, the list goes on.' He leant back in his chair and sighed, wiping his glasses once again in silent anxiety.

'But Principal Prickly, how are we involved?' Mickey said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Prickly stood up and wondered over to the window, the reflection of the tetherball court dancing on his glasses.

'We can accept this children, we can use Menlo's good behaviour to 'rewrite' history, which were going to do.' He paused, walking over to his filing cabinet and pulling out another file. 'However, we have recently found that Menlo was part of a...group, should I say, and still is to this day. For this, he has been suspended and most likely to be expelled when his case is sent to the school board.'

A gasp came from them as they shook their heads in disbelief.

'Not Menlo!' they said among themselves. 'He can't be expelled!'

'What group?' Gretchen asked, with slightly too much agitation then she would have liked. Prickly's eyes darted towards her, searching for an answer.

'I can't tell you, not yet anyway, but I need you to find out about Francis, or, as you kids call him, Hustler Kid.'

Gretchen's eyes widened and she let out a girlish giggle. 'What about him?' she laughed. Everyone looked at her in confusion and smirked at her new 'crush'. Gretchen looked daggers at them all and returned her attention back to Prickly.

'I need to you to find out what exactly he is selling, and don't lie to me, I know he sells something. I would find out myself but he does not seem to have his 'merchandise' on him whenever the teachers or I go. That is why you must, and report back to me.' He said with a harsh voice; enforcing the importance of his request. They all opened their mouths to speak but he held his finger up to silence them.

'I didn't want to ask you to do this but I have no other choice, I chose you because you are the most reliable and I can trust you not to tell anyone else…and don't, or you will find your own permanent record getting a whole lot worse.' He nudged Menlo's rebel file with his finger. 'Now go children, as far as everyone else is concerned, you were in here for littering.'

And with that, he ushered them out of the door with a forceful hand and shut the door firmly behind them, leaving five stunned faces behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Why are there no reviews:( Please review people! It is the only thing I look forward to!

Sazzy xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Nope, STILL do not own Recess! I do however own my own writing and dark imagery. 

Hehe.

Dedication: All hustler kid fans, may your reign be long and happy.

------------------------------------------------------

'Can you believe what he just told us?' TJ exclaimed as soon as they were out of the office. 'Who knew that Menlo was a hustler?'

'We don't know that for sure, he could be something else.' Vince said, shrugging.

'Oh come on Vince you heard Prickly, whatever Menlo was involved in HK is in as well. AND it has something to do with merchandise.' Spinelli insisted, pacing the corridor outside the door.

The others stood, confused; trying to make some sense out of the situation they had suddenly found themselves in. It amazed them that a few minutes could change so much. Mickey brushed back his blonde hair with a shaking hand and bit his knuckle in concentration. 'I have an idea,' he said. The others looked at him half-heartedly, knowing that his idea would probably involve a peaceful and poetic confrontation, regardless of the fact that there was something on the playground causing kids to be expelled.

'What is it Mickey?' Vince said with a sigh.

'Why don't we go and watch hustler kid? We can follow him after school and see where he goes,' he said, gesturing a plan with his arms.

They all lifted their heads and smiled at Mickey, patting him on the back and congratulating him for his plan. Maybe indirect confrontation was the best solution after all, though Gretchen didn't seem to think so.

'I think this is a bad idea you guys, if we all go after him then it will be very obvious and there is no place big enough for us to hide,' she said quickly.

'Gretchen does have a point,' TJ mused, 'maybe a few people should go at a time and then change at next Recess.'

They all nodded eagerly and after agreeing that TJ and Spinelli should be the first to spy, set out from the school door to first Recess.

---------------------------------------

Hunched over the bath, I began scrubbing my coat. Gently at first, then the knowledge of the situation engulfed me and I began frantically scoring the fabric, dulling the colour and tearing the edges. I didn't care though. My best friend was gone and he was never going to come back. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I began to choke. I let a burst of air come out before I dissolved into sobs once again, the foaming brush in one hand and the bloodstained coat in the other. I realised them both into the crimson water of the bath and watched them sail through the water. I raised my own hands and saw how they too were scratched and bleeding. Mixing my own blood with his. I sucked the side of my hand, the salty taste stinging my tongue and swirling around my mouth until I was forced to swallow. I began to choke again and plunged my hands into the boiling water. I screamed as I was scalded and cursed the bath. I grabbed the coat and continued to scrub, determined to clean myself of this memory and this feeling. I rinsed the coat in the sink and saw my coat, just as it was, but with no blood, no feeling. I sniffed and rinsed the brush in the sink too before I put it back on the side of the bath. Falling to my knees, I peered over the side of the bath, watching my own reflection stare back at me with hatred and disgust. I threw my fist onto the water and pulled the plug. The sound of the water surging and slurping away from me, taking my best friend with it. I said a silent prayer and grabbed my coat, still wet but I wore it anyway, feeling heavy not only with water but also with the memory of him. I stuffed my stock back inside the coat along with my cell phone and cards and marched out of the door, not looking back at Finger's body on the way out.

Just as the door closed behind me, the familiar tone of my phone echoed around my ears. I fumbled around in my pockets and pressed the speaker against my ear.

'Speak to me,' I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

'_Hey sweetie!'_ a voice screamed. I jerked the phone away from my head before my eardrum burst.

'Gretchen? Is that you? We've got a serious problem here,' I said urgently.

'Sugar buns let me speak first! Menlo got found out, he's been suspended and is going to be expelled!'

'What? How?'

'I don't know but someone must have ratted him out. We have been asked to spy on you to find out about the merchandise and the league! Oh honey lips it's awful, I knew we should have kicked him out when he became a square, the little prick.'

'Gretchen! Shut up! Fingers has been killed!'

Silence came from the other end of the line, I could hear school children in the background laughing and playing while Gretchen struggled to find words.

'My god, you are joking right? He is bringing my shipment in! I have people to supply! What about the merchandise? Where is it? Did you at least ge-'

'GRETCHEN! Can you stop thinking about yourself for one second? We need to lay low for a while and stop business. You still have the lot I gave you and you only have to get the money from Grotke. You made the threats right?'

'Yeah I said noon tomorrow. Oh sweetums, what about the league? We have to do something about everyone watching you.'

'I don't sell that stuff, you know that. I just supply you.'

'_I know, but you go to the warehouse don't you?'_

'Yeah, I wont go for a while, just to shake them off the trail. You've got to stop selling that stuff Gretchen.'

'That's for me to decide. Come back to school as quick as you can. See you soon honey bun. Bye!'

And with that she hung up the phone. I scoffed at her pet names and made a heavy sigh. It seemed that stopping Gretchen obsessing about me was the least of my troubles. That got me to wondering what my priorities were. So, as I ran to school, I made a list on the inside of my coat.

Killing the person who killed Fingers

Dealing with the league.

Telling Spinelli that I love her.

Telling Gretchen to leave me alone and that I love her best friend.

By the time I had finished I was at the front entrance of school and at the beady eyes of TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mickey and Vince.

Great, exactly what I need; more problems to deal with.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: We're getting near the end of the story! What will happen to our Gretchen/HustlerKid/Spinelli/TJ love…err…square! I know what will happen do you?

I NEED REVIEWS! I will mention whoever gives me the next one!

Enjoy this chapter!

Dedication: All of my reviewers, even if you have not returned.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Umm…I'll see you guys later,' Vince said as soon as he saw me.

'What? Oh! Oh yeah! Me too!' Mickey said hastily.

Gretchen gave me a look and blew me a kiss as she left the huddle of kids waiting for me outside of school. TJ coughed loudly to fill the awkward silence as we stood there rocking on our feet.

'So, Hustler Kid, where have you been today?' TJ asked awkwardly, scratching his neck.

'My parents needed me at home,' I muttered uncomfortably, looking to see the reaction on Spinelli's face. How would she feel about me now she knew I was involved in the league? But she didn't look at me; she avoided my gaze and looked at the ground, as if she was reading a sad book from the grass beneath her. She lifted her head and made a smile to TJ…he smiled back.

_No._

I suddenly felt out of breath and light-headed. I wanted to launch myself on top of TJ and beat him up, scream at him and tell him that he was an idiot not to snatch Spinelli up while he still had the chance. I suddenly realised that my face was tensing up and my hands were forming into fists.

'We'll see you later HK,' Spinelli said with a concerned smile and let TJ lead the way to their watch point. As she left she placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed tightly, a connection that I hadn't had with her since we were kids, best friends forever. Or at least until TJ came into the picture, stealing her away from me. I stood there dumbly, not knowing what to say or do.

'Should I do the same?' I thought, 'should I take her hand in mine?'

Wait. 

I had to remember the list, the list of my priorities resting silently on the inside of my coat.

She released my shoulder and ran back over to TJ, her beautiful hair flying behind her. I will never know what that squeeze meant. Maybe she knew everything, maybe she really cared about me, maybe it was just…friends.

I shook myself out of my dream-like state and continued on toward the playground, holding my shoulder as I went.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Small chapter? Yeah I know. But the next scene I think deserves a chapter of its own.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Lanekimfan thank you for the review! It made my day!

More chapters will be on the way after this!

Dedication: Madame Fist, it's been a year so you might have sorted it out, but this chapter is in honour of you

-------------------------------------------------------

Spinelli chewed her lip nervously. She felt so nervous, so vulnerable. What if he laughed at her? What if what she did would ruin their friendship forever?

No, she was going to tell him. She had waited too long and needed to say how she felt. It would be better than living a lie all of this time.

She watched TJ scramble over the dumpster and his freckled face beam at her when he got over. He motioned her over quickly and buried his face back behind.

Spinelli took a deep breath; her nerves were rising in the throat and shooting all over her body, causing her to shake. She ran over to the dumpster and jumped over, landing heavily on her arm on the other side.

'Ow!' she screamed. It stung, and she took it in her other arm and brushed the dirt off.

'Are you ok?' TJ asked, gently turning her arm over. Spinelli shivered when he touched her; recalling how she felt when he held her hand earlier. Scooping her pigtails behind her, Spinelli rolled up the sleeve of her jacket.

'Spin, you're bleeding!' TJ said, 'you must have skid when you fell.'

Spinelli looked at her elbow, it wasn't that bad, only a graze. But TJ took out a tissue from his pocket and dabbed her lightly with it, biting his lip in concentration.

'Listen, Teej, I have to tell you something,' she said. Looking down her arm at him while he still continued dabbing.

'Mhm?' he said, still biting his lip.

'This was it,' she thought, 'just tell him, the worst that could happen is he could turn me down and even then we can pretend it never happened.'

'Well…' she began, 'I know we've been friends for ages and-'

'_Stop beating around the bush,' she thought._

TJ was brushing the dirt away from her arm now. Now he wasn't looking at her maybe it would be easier to say.

'_Just do it before you miss your chance alone with him,' her head told her._

In a sudden rush, she decided just to do it. The words tumbled out of her mouth like it was a badly kept secret.

'Do you think we could ever be more than friends because I think I'm in love with you.'

_Silence._

TJ stopped dabbing, he looked up at her smiling, but he stopped when he realized she was serious. He crunched the tissue up in his hand.

'Seriously?' he said, drawing back from her. Spinelli detected a tone of disbelief and denial in his voice.

'Oh no, I've blown it,' she thought. He heart was racing and she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. Her mouth wobbled open and she looked at the floor. She then whispered her reply, 'yes.'

The silence after than seemed to go on forever. Every second that passed Spinelli regretted her decision, wishing that she had never said anything.

TJ was rubbing his head and reading off the floor. She decided to save her friendship before it was too late.

'Listen Teej, forget it, forget I ever said anything. Let's just rewind what I just said, please? Teej please look at me. Say something!' she was starting to plead now, the urgency in her voice getting louder and louder and tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

This was it, the moment she has been dreaming about for months and she was doing behind a dumpster with a bleeding arm, hardly Romeo and Juliet.

'Teej please say something,' she whispered, begging him to reply. Every muscle in her body was shaking.

'Spin…' he began, leaning against the side of the dumpster avoiding her gaze. She waited in suspense for his reply, 'I love you too. I just don't want anything to affect our friendship that we have, you know? Yeah I think we could be, well, 'more than friends' but I need to, you know, think about it,' he said cautiously, maybe fearing that she would beat him up for replying so hazily.

Spinelli nodded slowly, it wasn't the reply that she had wanted but it wasn't the worse. She was failing to see the bright side, he _loved her _even if it was only friendship love, and love was rare.

'Come here,' he said, reaching out his arms. She practically fell into them and knocked him backwards. She held him tightly, smelling the rich scent of his jacket and burrowing her face into his chest. He held her, stroking her hair with his hand. It seemed that the hug went on forever, and they were both happy with that.

TJ drew back slowly and kissed her on the cheek, she did the same and smiled bravely, tears still resting in her eyes.

'I want to be with you though, I just…. I need to think about what it could do to us, I'll let you know soon,' he said, taking her hands in his and reassuring her.

She nodded again and rolled her jacket down, before they both breathed heavily and hugged again.

'IDIOT!' I shouted from the other side of the dumpster, a bit louder than I should have….

--------------------------------------

A/N: Is that all from Spinelli and TJ? Spinelli and HK? HK and Gretchen? Nope! The love square will continue! So you better R&R to find out what happens next!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A massive thank you to Lanekimfan and Lailah Hoshi for the reviews!

Well, what is this business that Menlo, Fingers and Gretchen are in? What exactly is the merchandise?

You're about to find out

Happy reading! Please R&R!

WARNING: This chapter may not be suitable for young readers!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clapping my hand onto my chest, I threw myself against the side of the wall. I had never run so fast! The cold weather made my throat sore as a rasped for breath, making me dizzy.

Urgh, I had to sit down.

I slowly slid down the side of the brick wall, scraping the fabric of my coat as I fell. My coat had been through a lot today, not that I really cared; I had more important things to think of. I held my head in my hands and sighed through my panting.

'TJ is such an idiot!' I said to myself, throwing my fists onto the blacktop. 'What kind of person would turn down Spinelli?' My desperate thoughts were interrupted by the hushed conversation from around the corner. I stood up, flattening myself against the wall and drew out the pager case from my coat. I didn't get the same feeling from it as I normally did. Instead I was reminded of how vulnerable she sounded, how scared she was of his answer. How could he let her be so tormented? How could she love someone who treated her like that? I turned the case over in my hands and ran my finger along the engraving, the fingerprints dulling the shine as they went along. I held it up and angled it around the corner, flashbacks of Fingers flashing through my mind.

_Oh for god's sake._

It was Grotke and Gretchen, what were they doing now? Gretchen was really playing with fire; this woman was determining her future education! I slid further towards the corner so I could hear. Grotke's voice was awful, wavering and stuttering. She kept scratching her hands like she had an unbearable itch, causing thick red lines to run across them. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot and she kept blinking at a rapid speed, as if moths had flown into her head and were trying to escape.

I guess I pitied her, pitied what Gretchen had turned her into; her merchandise had driven Grotke mad.

'What the hell are you playing at Grotke? You could be a bit more subtle you know,' Gretchen said, polishing her nails and glancing lazily up at her.

'Gretchen, I have th-the money, I ne-ne-need something, please!' she replied, burrowing her shaking hands into her distressed bag and bringing out a small leather wallet. Gretchen snatched it and flipped through the money inside, her glasses sliding like a slug down her greasy nose.

'Ok Grotke, you have enough for…one more batch,' Gretchen said, stuffing the wallet inside her pocket.

'ONE! Grotke screeched, using a voice that could have shattered her glasses. Gretchen grabbed her shoulders and anxiously told her to 'shh'. Then, glancing around twice, slowly released them.

'Ok…two then; I only have two left though Grotke, so don't come to me again.'

'OK! Gretchen, that's-that's fine, just…. giv-give it to me,' Grotke stuttered, holding her vein-ridden hands out as if she was begging.

Gretchen once again looked around and beckoned Grotke into the school. I knew what she was doing. I remembered the box that I had left in her locker and slapped my forehead.

_Damn it._

She had to keep making deals? Even after all the trouble we were in? Stupid girl. As Grotke and Gretchen slipped through the door I decided to follow and opened the door so it was slightly ajar. I couldn't hear anything but I could see Gretchen walking to her locker, a hunched Grotke following closely behind. She brought out the box and handed it to her. Grotke grinned and slipped herself into the nearest classroom, nodding fiercely at Gretchen as she went.

Well at least that was it, the merchandise was over, and maybe I could rest easier now there were no more connections.

I sighed through the crack in the door. Gretchen was putting on makeup in the mirror in her locker. She applied the lip-gloss with immaculate care and pouted at her reflection. I was amazed that she didn't care about what she was doing to Grotke; she was so self-centred it made me sick. She blew a kiss to the picture of me that was hung on the door of the locker and flounced off to the canteen.

When the coast was clear, I slid myself through the heavy door, jumping as it slammed behind me. I crept up to the door of the classroom and peered through the dusty window.

Grotke was hunched over the table, her body was jerking and her arms were dashing around in front of her. I could see her spine jutting out of her back and her hair was surrounding her face. It made me sick to see 'customers' of the league this way, which is why I never sell to them, I only supply the dealers.

Yes, dealers.

Well I guess it's time to tell you, even though you might know already: Gretchen, Menlo, Fingers and many others, were the elite drug dealers of the district and of third street school.

Stupid you think? How can these school kids be criminals and supply the city with their merchandise?

Think about it for a second, they have the perfect cover don't they?

Who would expect children to have a league and an industry controlling all of the illegal substances that came into the city?

No one, that's who!

Well… at least that's what we thought.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I HAVE REVIEWS!

I am so happy you cannot BELIEVE!

Here is the list of people to whom I am very thankful:

Lanekimfan

Lailah Hoshi

GeoJany

Angel-del-los-muertos

Disclaimer: I still don't own Recess or any of the characters, nor will I ever in this story so this disclaimer applies to all of the chapters before when I forgot to write it and beyond if I forget again.

In short, don't sue me.

WARNING: This chapter has some swearing and so may not be suitable for younger readers.

Well, I wont keep you in suspense any longer! (Even though it is oh so fun ) so here it is, chapter 12!

----------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by incredibly slowly. Every time I turned a corner I would see TJ, Vince, Gretchen, Mickey and Spinelli peering at me from behind an upside-down maths book. To be honest I was surprised of how determined they were to spy on me at every opportune moment. Even when I asked Grotke for the bathroom pass Vince jumped up from his desk to follow me and when we arrived, started grinning at me oddly from the next urinal. If I hadn't of known what they were doing I would have felt even more uncomfortable then I did. Thankfully, I knew, and bit my tongue for the rest of the day.

_The bell._

Was there ever a sound so sweet? I greeted it by punching my fist in the air and sprinting out of the classroom. I was so relieved that I could go home and sleep; too much stuff had happened today to handle. I was almost at the door to taste the crisp air of freedom, when I was stopped in my tracks by a giant tube of lipstick.

Well, at least that's what she looked like; a tube of lipstick with a pair of gangly arms and legs. On closer inspection I saw it was Gretchen, with a horrifying shade of pink sprawled on her lopsided jaw.

Eww… 

I gave her a smile that you give to someone who had fallen asleep in a dumpster; one with a mixture of disgust and fear that they will come near you. Sadly, she did come near me; she dragged me into the nearest classroom and kissed me hard on the lips. After I had fiercely spat on the lapel of my coat and wiped the lipstick stain with my sleeve, I grumpily asked her what she wanted.

'I need to talk to you silly!' she giggled, shoving me lightly on the shoulder. I gave a dumpster smile again and brushed the patch of coat that she had touched.

'What about?' I said through gritted teeth. Gretchen scratched her blemished chin with a haphazardly red painted nail as she pretended to think.

'Hmm well I don't know. Maybe just the fact that the league is THIS close to getting uncovered and you are spending your time going to people's houses and messing around!'

'FINGERS WAS DEAD!' I screamed at her, 'WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!'

She took a step back and rolled her eyes, 'sweetie, I just need you to be around. If not for the league then…for me.' She took my hands in hers, and looked up at me pleadingly. So now she was claiming that I cared about her more than Fingers! What a delusional bitch.

_Sorry, I'm tired._

Although to be honest I didn't care about her at all anymore, there was only one reason I was helping her and that was she was the link to the person who killed Fingers.

I slid my hands from hers and discreetly wiped them on the inside of my coat.

'Ok fine, what do you want me to do?' I said, shaking my head with a heavy sigh. Gretchen grinned, stretching her lips until they met her ears and her teeth stuck out at an abnormal height. 'Oh snookums I knew you would help! Well, I just got a call from Ashley and…well…there is some bad news.' I couldn't help but look over her shoulder at all of the kids filling out of school, wishing I were with them.

'Honeybuns are you listening?' she demanded, grabbing me hard at the arm.

'Ow! Yes!' I said, shaking her off and checking to see if my coat was damaged. I shrugged it further onto my shoulders as she continued, 'well…the rest of the league found out about Menlo, Principal Prickley and the rest of the school board and decided to get rid of the last shipment.'

I looked at her oddly, 'Gretchen, that's good! The more trails we can get rid of the better' I said, sliding slowly onto a desk.

She looked at the floor and chewed her lip anxiously with her bucktooth, before hurriedly taking my arm again and marching me out of the classroom.

'Follow me,' she ordered, even though there was very little else I could do as her hand was clasped onto my coat. She dragged me through countless corridors and down the stairs until I found myself stopping in front of a door. Before I could ask why we were here, she pointed to the sign on the door.

'Room 51,' she read out. I wasn't sure what to think, the pale kids were only customers of the league when they wanted a little 'pick-me-up' for conventions, and that wasn't for another 2 months.

'Gretchen, what's going on?' I said sternly. She sighed and looked at me apologetically.

'Gretchen…'I said, with more order. She rubbed her eye behind her glasses and looked at me uncomfortably, as if she was a child caught skiving school.

'Open the door,' she mumbled. I gulped and reached my hand towards the door handle, feeling the cold metal as I grasped my hand around it. The lock opened with a squeak, which was joined by the slow squeal of the hinge.

I stood in the doorway, horrified by what I saw in front of me. I clasped my hand on my hair and squeezed in despair.

_Shit Gretchen, what have you done?_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers!

I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter, been very busy!

Hope you're still enjoying the fan fiction!

Another massive thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter:

hOlLyWoOdBaBe

Lanekimfan

Angel-del-los-muertos

GeoJany

If I have missed anyone out I am very sorry!

WARNING: The last chapters of this fan fiction contain swearing and violence which may not be suitable for younger readers, so don't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Recess or any of the characters.

Dedication: My wonderful friend Georgia For being so supportive of this story!

------------------------------------------------------------------

I fell heavily against the cracked doorway and screwed my eyes shut, cursing violently under my breath. Gretchen stood silently behind me, ringing her hands nervously and waiting anxiously for my reply.

'Gretchen….' I said fiercely, gritting my teeth together and clenching my fists in anger. This was it; she had completely crossed the line.

Rage began to bubble up inside of me, I felt my breathing quicken and my heart race and turned on the person who had provoked it.

'YOU STUPID IDIOT!' I shouted, pushing myself from the frame and lunging ferociously towards her, she took a frightened yelp backwards and dodged my pounce, causing me to crash into the lockers on the other side of the corridor. I scrambled up from the floor and threw myself at the door, slamming it shut as fast as I could incase anyone were to come past. Gretchen was shaking and fiddling nervously with her pigtail which flopped greasily onto her shoulder, she looked like a rabbit caught in headlights; her giant glasses made her eyes look gigantic. I ran my nails down the wood in anguish and felt the rage simmer down inside of me. I had to figure out what to do, there was no use getting angry with her now.

'…..sweetie?' Gretchen stuttered, edging slowly towards my hunched, shaking figure. I didn't reply, she didn't deserve a reply; instead I turned my head away and swallowed back my tears. She crept up behind me and slowly rested her hand on my shoulder, I flinched when she did this; I hated her touching me, but I still didn't reply. She moved her body closer to mine and breathed out on my neck. Her breath was un-naturally cold and I suddenly felt the anger emerging inside me again. I too was shaking but out of fierce rage. Her fingers travelled slowly up my shoulder and onto my neck.

_Bad move._

I spun around and snatched her hand away. She tugged at it but I just squeezed tighter until she collapsed to her knees.

'Honey! You're hurting me!' she whined, struggling and sliding on the polished floor.

I looked at her with fire in my eyes and spat out the words, which I had longed to say for so long.

'I….am…..NOT…..your 'HONEY!' I snarled, then tightened the grip further to make sure she was listening, she complained and writhed further but I shook her back into place, 'I am NOT your 'SWEETIE!' Do you hear me?' She stared up into my eyes with confusion and laughed as if I were joking.

'GRETCHEN!'

_shake_

'I'

_shake_

'DON'T'

_shake_

'LOVE'

_shake_

'YOU!'

With that I threw her onto the floor, and wiped my hand on my coat, she pushed herself slowly off the floor while I staggered back in amazement to what I had said.

_Silence._

She finally looked up at me, mascara tears streaming down her bony cheeks and placed her hand over her mouth to stop her lips from shaking. Suddenly, she burst into sobs and collapsed once again, pounding her fists into the floor.

Finally, she had understood.

I sighed in sad relief, even though it had to be done, I didn't enjoy hurting her feelings.

I decided to finish it and took some money out of my jacket and threw it at her head. She sobbed at it and then at me, her cries echoing through the corridor so it sounded as if there were 30 Gretchens crying around me.

'Keep your money Gretchen; I'm finished with the league, and you and everything. But before I go, I'm going to sort out this mess that you've created,' I said plainly, standing tall above her sobbing form. 'Then, I don't want to hear from you ever again.' she said something inaudible from the floor. My hand was still in my pocket, fidgeting with all of the adrenaline that was pounding through my body until I found something cold, something hard. I pulled it out and smiled at my pager case made by Spinelli.

'I love someone else,' I said, staring softly at the cigarette case and caressing with between my fingers. Gretchen looked up at this and her eyes hardened as she saw the case, she knew who it was from. She choked through her breaths and wiped her tears back with a shaking hand. I turned around and walked towards the door to the room. Gretchen got to her knees and scurried around the floor, gasping the money in her fists while screaming my name through her sobs. I couldn't help but feel lifted; a huge load had been lifted from my shoulders; something could finally be crossed off the list! I opened the door and slowly stepped inside, then took one last look at Gretchen shrieking into the floor and smiled.

Killing the person who killed Fingers

Dealing with the league.

Telling Spinelli that I love her.

One down, three to go.

-----------------------------------------------------

And that is chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed it!

Hopefully I will update faster than this time!

R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I LOVE REVIEWS! Although you should know that from the previous chapters! And of course, I have a bunch of people to thank for their reviews; they really make my day!

Here they are! My wonderful reviewers:

333333333333333333

Lanekimfan

LittleMissBroadway

Chibeh

Lovelinelivelong639

Lailah Hoshi

Sorry if I spelt any of them wrong! Anyway, let's get down to the story!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinelli couldn't help but notice TJ's distance as they walked back home. When they left school TJ spent most of his time with Vince, laughing and joking and pushing each other around, while Spinelli strolled back with Mickey, pretending to be listening to him talking about his new music teacher. As she watched TJ playfully shove Vince into a hedge from the corner of her eye, and laugh at him trying to stand, Spinelli wondered if he really was thinking about her. By the way he was laughing with Vince, she thought not and sighed heavily, kicking a stone gruffly with the tip of her boots. Mickey noticed her sigh, and asked what was wrong.

'I can't say,' she mumbled, continuing to kick and avoiding his gaze. She felt his eyes on her and stopped. 'I don't WANT to say.'

He shrugged loosely and shoved his hands in his pockets, 'It's OK, you don't have to,' he said walking in front of her, leaving her standing there.

As she saw him walk away she sighed again and held her forehead with her fist. She hated him using reverse psychology on her, it always worked. For some reason she felt Mickey was the easiest person to talk to, apart from me of course.

She stood for a few seconds and then chased after him. When Mickey heard footsteps behind him he knew it had worked. He spun around before she could tap him on the shoulder and smiled, slight lines forming around his eyes. 'Spinelli, just tell me what's bothering you,' he said gently, his face calm and friendly. Spinelli stood rigid and stared over Mickey's shoulder at the tumbling figures beyond. Seeing her gaze, he followed it intently and frowned at the target.

'TJ?' he said, looking at her confusingly and sticking a thumb over his shoulder. 'Did you guys have a fight or something?'

'I wish,' she said, leaning against the fence behind her and picking her nails, 'it's just…' she stopped as she saw Vince bounding towards them; red faced and out of breath, laughter occasionally escaping from his mouth.

'Hey! Are you guys up for the park later? Teej says he has a plan,' he puffed, grinning from ear to ear.

'Sounds great,' Spinelli said bravely, motioning a thumbs up at him. Mickey nodded in agreement and, satisfied with the answer, Vince raced back to TJ, shouting at them to keep up. Spinelli rolled her eyes and reluctantly lifted herself from the fence.

'You were saying?' Mickey asked, leading her slowly down the pavement. She didn't want to tell him, it was hard enough telling TJ!

She searched for the words and motioned them out with her shaking hands.

'Well…I told him…something and it was…well…important to me, and he said he would think about it and tell me…what he thought,' she stuttered, the words she used tangling themselves around her tongue so they came out in confused clumps. As she looked up at his face he saw the concentration and interest he had in what she was saying; his furry eyebrows crossed and his fingers tightened around his mouth. There was a silence where the only noise was the commotion ahead and Mickey's brain cogs turning.

Finally, he decided to speak, and leaned in closer to make sure no one else heard.

'So what's wrong with that? Do you regret telling him?' he whispered.

That was a good question actually, did Spinelli regret it? Did she regret putting herself out on the line and risking her friendship with her best friend? She chewed the soft inside of her lip and ran her fingers through her hair.

'No, actually. I guess I have worries and stuff like that but…no, I'm glad I told him, now I might have something better than usual,' she replied, a slight smile creeping onto her face. She tried to cover it by coughing but Mickey saw and patted her on the back.

'I'm glad you told me, not that I completely understand, but we'll talk later, he said. Spinelli realised they were at his house and watched him as he waved goodbye to Vince and TJ, who were still giggling at each other.

Just as Spinelli was about to turn away from the house, she felt Mickey's hand close around her wrist, at first she tugged it away, but stopped when Mickey drew his mouth to her ear in a whisper.

'Don't worry about it, I'm sure he feels the same way,' he said, grinning. He released her wrist and strolled towards his front door, leaving Spinelli open-mouthed on the road outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 done!

So WHAT is TJ's plan?

WHAT is TJ going to say to Spinelli?

And for goodness sake WHAT IS in room 51?

All will be revealed soon!

R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi everyone! Well here is it! Chapter 15, fresh off my imagination! As usual, I have amazing and wonderful people to thank for their reviews!

Lailah Hoshi

Lanekimfan

Angel-del-los-muertos

Dark Inkling

Lovelinelivelong639

You guys are great! Every review I get makes me very happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess or any of the characters.

Dedication: Lailah Hoshi, for being an incredibly loyal reviewer and supporter of the story!

So with no further ado, let's return to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I began to pace the misty room; dragging up clouds of dust with my anxious steps. The dim light above me appeared only as a gentle glow; shrouded by grey, black and brown. I covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve so not breathe any in. I threw my arm around to try and clear some of the fog around me, but it would not move. It only moaned and curved closer to me, wrapping my coat in its tawny vapour. I staggered backwards in my blindness and fell onto one of the many heavy bags littering the tiny room. My arm plunged into the opening and more dust spurted from the cavity, shooting up into my face. Luckily I dodged out the way, and instead the dust swirled up behind my head and settled on one of the piles of boxes.

I wriggled my hand in the bag and, realising how deep it was full of the powder, I cursed and pulled some of the contents out and examined it with my straining eyes.

_Coke._

But there was so much of it! Infact it was the league's entire supply. I realised with a jolt what would happen if someone came in, and scrambled up. I frantically surveyed the room and could not see any furniture to block the door with, so I reluctantly decided to use the bag.

After a few minutes of heaving it against the door, I slid heavily down the side, panting through my thick sleeve. I clenched my eyes at the glowing light above and wiped my face with my free hand. The fog was getting thicker, mostly due to the fact that the 'fog' was actually coke mist. I knew this because people had obviously thrown the bags in as quickly as possible, regardless of whether they broke or not.

'…And leaving everything up to me to clean up,' I spat angrily to myself. I soon noticed that there wasn't just coke in the mess. Beyond the mist lay dishevelled packets, stuffed with pills of all sizes, colours and substances. Supporting them were filled, empty and used syringes, some in new packets others fresh from the addict. Their potential contents were bulging from clear plastic bags that lay lazily in a corner. The hustler in me wanted to keep it all to sell, but the rest of me knew that the league had to be destroyed. Even if that meant all of the merchandise had to be destroyed with it.

I chewed my lip and pushed myself off the ground.

_First things first._

I had to get rid of this cocaine cloud. I searched for a window in earnest, and soon found an incredibly small one near the ceiling. It wasn't ideal, but it was good enough. I scrambled up the wall and pushed the window open. It was incredibly stiff, so I stood up on one of the boxes to get a better grip. I struggled and pushed and eventually it began to give. As the sweet air circled the room, soothing and unwinding my problems, I saw another thing that would have the same affect.

_Spinelli?_

I stood on my toes and strained to get a better view. I saw a flash of black hair and smiled, my heart racing, as it always did. I pushed myself up onto a higher box. It wobbled and shook beneath me but I steadied it with my hand. As I returned to look, I saw she was talking to Mickey and kicking a stone angrily with her boot.

'At least its Mickey and not TJ,' I thought, hoisting myself further up. TJ and Vince soon came into view, laughing and hitting each other.

'So childish,' I said angrily, my teeth half clamped together. I was about to complain further when I felt the box underneath me wobble heavily. I tried to steady it but it was too late. My outreached hand was only greeted by empty air that I was beginning to fall through. I grabbed whatever was near which happened to be the box and soon a week's worth of merchandise was following me in my descend to the hard concrete floor. I folded my arms over my shouting head and clenched my eyes shut, getting ready for the hard impact and pain.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: R&R! xxx


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: No, I haven't gone!

Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the very late update but a load of stuff caught up with me that I had to get finished!

Hope I don't disappoint

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! I can't actually describe how happy I am to get them!

Lanekimfan

Dark Inkling

GeoJany

Lailah Hoshi

All right then, better get on with the story! Merry Christmas everyone

Saz xxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinelli stirred the limp pasta around on her plate, sighing gloomily at the trails of shiny butter it left on its way. Dinnertime was not fun, no matter what mood she was in, and adding that her mind was tangled and full of anxiety, her mother's constant questions just annoyed her even more.

'Ashley? I'm talking to you!' her mother said angrily, leaning over the slippery contents of her plate until her necklace was drowned in a sea of sauce and cheese. Spinelli screwed up her face and shuffled in her seat, miserably muttering 'sorry' into her lap. Her mother's face relaxed as she slowly lowered herself back into her chair, continuing her droning rant on dinner table etiquette. Spinelli looked out onto the garden behind her, wishing that the next hour would speed along so she could go meet her friends in the park, while at the same time trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of TJ.

Spinelli laughed.

'Ashley? What's so funny about napkin folding?' Her mother asked, returning to her leaning position and allowing her necklace again to be dunked in sauce.

'Nothing,' she replied, still smiling and spinning the fork between her fingers. She laughed at the thought of her mum knowing about TJ and her, how she would react to how she felt about him, and how she would try and turn her into a real 'girl' because that's would TJ would want-.

_Wait._

Spinelli dropped her fork onto the table with a crash, her stunned and vacant expression looked like she had seen a ghost. As her mother scurried around her feet picking up the splattered pasta, all she could think about was what she told him at recess.

'Did he say he'd think about it because…I wasn't girly enough for him?' her mind wondered. It seemed her own paranoid thoughts were arguing with her as well.

'Of course he did, why would he ever want to go out with you?' they said, pounding each word into her head.

'You're ugly, and stupid, and you're NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM' they shouted, louder than she ever heard. They repeated themselves over and over again, steadily getting louder and louder until she realised that she was shouting them herself. She clenched her hands over her ears and with a realisation that felt like fire on her skin, she believed that that was the reason.

'Ashley stop it!' her mother cried shrilly, shaking her daughter with a trembling hand.

'IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM' she cried, until they came out into nothing but muffled sobs, buried under her mother's jumper. All at once the pain of the last 2 years came crashing down onto her, and a belief that she really had a chance was squashed. She listed in her mind all the people that she knew he had liked, all of them girly, all of them pretty, and she was..

'…not good enough for him,' she said finally, coughing out the final word with dire relief. Her dad stood over her, awe-struck at the emotional scene that had just occurred. As he stooped down to her level, his soft eyes staring into her watering ones, he patted her knee reassuringly, as it was all he knew how.

'Maybe you shouldn't go to the park now,' he said gently, tucking a loose strand of hair around her ear. Spinelli smiled at the gesture and waved it away, suddenly aware that her parents were seeing her crying.

'I'm fine, it's just probably hayfever or something,' she stuttered, wiping her raw cheeks with her sleeve. Her parents looked at her oddly and cleared her path, dumbfounded at their daughter's confidence and attitude. She marched briskly towards her bedroom; her steps only heard as simple thuds on the stairs followed by silent sound of her parent's exchanged glances. As she reached the door she saw the pictures that she had taped onto it, from holidays and birthdays to…TJ. She picked it up and rolled the corners between her fingers. She wasn't going to change, no matter what he wanted. He can either take it or leave it, no matter how painful it might be. Nodding slowly to herself, she sighed away the tears and grabbed her coat. She ran for the door, only shouting quick goodbyes to her parents who were still standing awe-stricken at the table as all they saw was her silhouette framed by the door and a quivering hand jamming a small picture into her coat pocket.

A/N: R&R people!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still not owning Recess.

A/N: Many many many thanks to my two reviewers of my last chapter:

GeoJany

WiltedRose-x

And where is everyone else?! I really hope I haven't lost readers because I haven't updated in so long :S Now that I have a lot of time on my hands, I will definately be updating much much more. It has been far too long I know! Please please read and review, it is what inspires me to write more.

Happy reading! XXX

Dedication: Lanekimfan, for faithfully reviewing and reading and generally being a great supporter, thank you!

-----------------------------------------

'Ohhh, my head,' I wheezed, wincing underneath the pressure from the piles of boxes on top of me. In front of me blurred figures slowly came into view as my shaking eyelashes parted and allowed my sight to live again. My hands were twisted behind my back and as I tried to move them I screamed in pain.

_They better not be broken._

I wiggled my fingers and felt the tips spring into life. Smiling only for a moment where I realised that I could move, I began to painfully manoeuvre my way through the avalanche of drugs. I let out several groans as my limbs begged me to be still, but I refused their wishes and persevered. As my torso emerged and kissed the air, inspiration to move on rushed through me and I flipped myself over to kick the boxes away.

This hurt even more but that final declaration of freedom was all I needed to clear my head. The boxes pitifully rolled away, crashing to the floor and releasing me as their prisoner. Screwing up my face, I stood up and propped myself against the door, breathing through my sleeve to prevent anymore intake of the drugs, which were still floating through the air like a heavy cloud. I felt behind me and as I touched the cool metal of the door handle I grasped it and hungrily escaped from the room. As I found myself standing in the hallway I panted and straightened my coat out, brushing the white powder off my lapel. I looked at the list again, realising that I still had some clearing up of the league to do before I could officially consider myself '1/3'.

I checked that the coast was clear of Gretchen and tried to straighten my head out. How long had I been passed out for? Had I been passed out at all? My head was so confused from the coke that it was hard to make sense. I coughed viciously into my fist, trying to free the ghosts of the boxes that I felt were still trapping my lungs. I looked around for a water fountain and when I saw it smiling at me across the corridor I hurled myself towards it, puckering my lips as I frantically felt around for the button. When I pushed it a long stream of crystals flew from the nozzle, I relished their taste and cupped some in my hands to splash across my dirty face. I didn't have a towel but that was the last concern on my mind.

How the hell was I supposed to get all these drugs out of this room? Calling in members of the league was no longer an option; now that I had officially left I would probably already have a bounty on my head. So now it was just I and I alone. I looked around, half expecting a hoard of people eagerly waiting to help me out. Instead all I saw was an empty hallway and the car park beyond the fogged screens of the school doors. Through my nervous smile my eyes lingered through the cars beyond, however as I sighted Hank's dusty-white van nestled between empty school buses they widened. I was struck with an idea, finally! I caught a breathless grin while I realised my luck and crashed through the front door. I knew from experience that Hank always left the van door open, just in case something needed transporting at a last-minute's notice. Suddenly all the pain of my limbs vanished and as the door of the van swung open and the empty space greeted me I nodded triumphantly.

The next hour of this confusing life of mine was spent heaving box after box and bag after bag of merchandise into the van. After the twelfth box had been moved, the rest passed in a dreamlike daze. Seeing all of the crime, all of the lies and deceit that I had had to go through to succeed in this industry. To get all the money and all of the attention from people in the business had been like slowly scratching my skin off. And for what? I had money, I had more money than I could count and I had everything I had ever wanted. But through it all there was one thing I didn't have, and was the one thing I wanted the most. My heart added itself to the list of my aching muscles and after slamming the van door shut with a final sigh I rubbed my bruised hands across my forehead.

Now the room was clear, I could finally cross the league completely off my list, and now I could focus on Fingers' killer.

Catching my reflection in the car side-view mirror, I already knew who it was.

------------------

A/N: R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello Everyone!

Here's an update! Many apologies for not doing it sooner, I have been insanely busy.

Thank you again to my reviewers of the last chapter, and a special thank you to Lanekimfan for jolting this new chapter into publication!

Here they are:

have-a-cookie

Ari93

Lanekimfan

Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So are Gus and Gretchen not coming?' Mikey asked as he leaned up against the tree, looking at TJ questioningly. TJ opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say any words Vince ran up and sunk down beside him with a sigh, sharply flicking his phone shut.

'I just called Gretchen but she said she had to finish a project, and there's no answer on Gus' phone, so I'm guessing he's asleep,' Vince explained.

'It's not the same without them,' Mikey said with a melancholy voice, sinking down the tree to be at the same eye-level with the others. As he hit the ground, Spinelli looked across at him from her curled up state, and then at TJ. Mikey shot her a fast sympathetic look, and then brushed the wood chips off his back. Vince noticed the silence and asked if everyone was ok. Spinelli gave a quick nervous laugh and brushed off his question, 'we're fine, just waiting for TJ to tell us what's going on'.

TJ beamed at everyone and quickly stood up, excitedly pacing the space around the circle in which they all sat. He occasionally bounced, as if the idea inside him was fighting to get out. It eventually did, and the sheer speed in which it came out made everyone jump.

'Ok,' he began, gesturing enthusiastically, 'I for one definitely don't want my permanent record to get all messed up, I can do that myself thank you very much'.

There was a short chuckle of laughter.

'…and the idea of spying on HK at Recess isn't working, sorry Mikey…'

Mikey shrugged and just smiled, 'don't worry about it TJ, it was just a passing idea'. Spinelli thought she detected a small note of disappointment in his voice, so she glanced at him proudly, 'I thought it was a good idea Mickey'. He smiled back thankfully.

'It was a great idea,' TJ agreed, patching over any hurt that he caused him, 'but we need to work faster. So, we know that he always stays after school to do some dealing. I think we should go there, and find out **what **he is dealing.'

Everyone nodded in agreement, apart from Spinelli, who shuffled uncomfortably in her seat.

'Something wrong Spinelli?' Vince asked her. She scrunched her face up in contemplation and bit the side of her teeth. She felt TJ's eyes on her and somehow found the courage to look up into them. She held his gaze for a moment, a battle between wills, before he failed and sheepishly looked away. She stared at his eyes still, growing a shred of confidence inside her and spoke in a steady voice back at Vince - although not looking at him.

'It's not fair. Why should he have to suffer?'

'He could be selling something really dangerous Spinelli. And if he's not then we can tell Prickly that, and then he wont be in that much trouble anyway – everybody wins.'

'It's still not fair. He's never done anything to us.'

'I know it's not fair. But we don't have a choice.'

When Vince stopped speaking TJ looked back at her. For a moment they felt as if they were not together in the park, but more back in the dumpster during that moment she told him that she loved him. As she looked back at him she suddenly saw him realising something, a moment in his face that showed him making up his mind…about her. It was hard to place it, a slight tilt in the head, and the contemplation in which he stared at her intensify and climax into justification. What had he decided?

Vince brushed off the moment as just random banter, and stood up, his elevation breaking the tension. 'Ok, so let's go!'

'Now?' TJ asked spinning around to look at him.

'Unless you have something better to do!' he replied, punching him playfully. TJ laughed and watched as Vince turned to Mikey and Spinelli and shouted, 'come on you guys!'

Mikey stood quickly and held out his hand to help Spinelli stand, she took it, and as she resumed her full height he squeezed it quickly. She looked up at him and his smile spoke wonders – he had seen it too. He mouthed the words, 'don't worry' and led her in the direction in which TJ and Vince were already sprinting. She sighed shakily and shivered her head into reality, finding that confidence inside of her, ready to push on with the task in hand.

----------

A/N: Please review! Update coming soon...


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Fast update!

This is not the end, there are more chapters to come!

Plus the big finale!

Thank you to the reviewer: Lanekimfan who reviewed the last chapter.

I love reviews! So please do so!

Enjoy

X

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess or any of the characters.

--------------

I pulled up next to an abandoned warehouse. I knew from experience that no one checked around this area – it was a given that drugs were freely available downtown. As I secured the handbrake, I caught sight of a figure shadowing the side window. Instinctively I closed my hand around the knife that I had hidden under the seat and wound down the window.

'HK, fancy seeing you here. It's true what they say, you haven't changed a bit.'

'I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. How did you know I was coming here?'

'News travels fast HK. You should know that more than anyone.'

It was Vex. He was the largest supplier of merchandise in the country, not to mention one of the cruelest men you would ever meet. Rumour has it that a dealer didn't pay him back on time and Vex had 4 of his fingers sawn off. Apparently he had said that he would take one finger for every £100 that he owed. That was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to Vex.

He walked to the side of the door and opened it. I paused for a moment and slipped the knife into my pocket, before following his direction and slid out of the car.

'What do you want Vex?' I said, ignoring his presence and walking back around the back of the van.

'Just a little chit-chat of course. I thought we were friends?'

'Nothing of the sort,' I said through gritted teeth.

'OooOoo someone's wound up a little tightly today aren't they?' Vex said, leaning casually against the van as I struggled with the lock, sniggering at my futile attempts, 'need a hand?'

I stopped with the lock and stared into his eyes. They flashed a luminous green and glinted with my own reflection, 'no'.

'Suit yourself. I just think in your emotional state you might need a bit of support, that's all.'

'What emotional state?' I asked, resuming to struggling with the lock.

'Well normally when someone close to you dies it's natural to be a bit vulnerable…'

I stopped struggling.

He looked up at me from fiddling with his nails and smiled sinisterly.

'How did you…what…how…' I stuttered, my heart beating furiously in my chest.

'Don't get yourself wound up about it HK,' he said, patting me on the shoulder, 'he's in a better place now.'

I couldn't place it, but there was something in his smile, his voice, that made me feel very cold. I swallowed in the hope that it would subside. It didn't.

'It was you.' I muttered, 'you killed him.'

'It had to be done. Fingers was buying recklessly, and not paying what he owed. He had been given enough notice to pay and he didn't. So, as I have explained many times before, if someone does not give the amount of money owed then I will take it from his or her bodies. In Fingers case he owed several thousand pounds, so I had to take the most valuable thing from him – his life.'

My head was pounding loudly, ringing beats through my ears. I could feel my chest heaving in and out furiously as rage was quickly spreading through every vessel of my body, 'I have the fucking merchandise!' I said, banging a fist on the van, 'I would have given it all back!'

Vex looked completely unmoved by my shouts, casually brushing off dust from his jacket, 'too late for that though wasn't it? Besides…' he moved his face closer until it was inches from mine, 'there is nothing I like more than the bloody slaughter of the kill.'

His eyes flashed a brighter green and his smile a demonic snarl. I could feel his tainted breath on my face, clouds of warmth beating against my skin. I felt a sensation inside me, I made a snap decision, and with a sudden movement as immediate as a reflex, I reached my hand into my pocket and closed my hand around the knife. Before I could bring it back out I felt his hand secure around my wrist, the strength holding my arm down.

'Don't do anything stupid HK. You know that you're as good as dead if you kill me. Everything you've worked for, your entire life would be over if you kill me.'

An image of Spinelli and TJ flashed through my head, 'it already is.'

His face registered a sign of confusion and then horror as I used my other arm to release his grasp. He fell back against the van and gasped as I plunged the blade into his chest.

His green eyes clouded, and his mouth fell open. He looked down helplessly at the blade. I pulled it out and plunged it in again, twice.

'Three times, just like I promised,' I thought aloud – nerves making my voice shake and waver.

Vex had yelped with every plunge, and now was sliding down the van, collapsing with a heap on the floor. His eyes were still darting around, his mouth still open in shock and horror. Yet in the final breath he took, he smiled one last time and spluttered, 'you could have been great kid. Good luck, you're gonna need it.'

I gritted my teeth, standing rigid and tall above the dying heap below me. As I watched the life slip away from those luminous eyes I yanked the lock off the van and swung the doors open. When I was sure that all life in him had gone I hauled his body into the van, propped up against a box of merchandise. As I was about to close the door I was sure I saw him wink at me, or smile one more time. But looking again at his lifeless body and his internal organs that were now fully on display for me to see, I knew it was my head playing tricks on me.

I slammed the door shut and could hold the feelings back no longer. I burst into hysterical tears. I cried for Fingers, I cried from the feeling of blood on my hands that would never come off, I cried for Spinelli but most of all, I cried because I knew that this wasn't the end.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks to Lanekimfan for reviewing!

Let's press on shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess or any of the characters.

READ AND REVIEW!

----------------------------

'HK? Is that you?'

I lifted my head up at the voice above me and saw Violet, Vex's partner and girlfriend. Her reputation was not as well known as his was, but it was always thought that it was her brains and organisation skills that got them both to the success that they were at today. She sunk down to my level, her heels clicking against the tarmac as she positioned herself.

She did not believe in the kind of mindless macho violence that Vex had believed in, but she was lethal nonetheless – a femme fatale, a Bond villain. Her eyes flicked up at me, flashing that familiar green that I had figured was now contagious with the power that suppliers held. Her hands folded over my arm, her long, red nails framing my jacket. She caressed, and in a split moment I thought I could open up to her about what the truth was. Yet I soon heard the same tone in her voice as I had heard in Vex.

'Rough day pickle?' she asked, smiling through the corner of her lips.

'Just a tad.'

I realised with a jolt that Violet must know about Fingers, and stood up instantly. She remained seated.

'Something wrong?' she said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'Does Vex tell you everything?' I asked, sneaking a look at the van that she was leaning up against. She scoffed a laugh and contained a look between confusion and insult.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'I mean with his businesses. Do you tell each other everything?'

'Why HK? You want to flirt with me and not have him find out?' she slid up to my level and laughed, this time out of sheer amusement, 'sorry darling, I'm not the adulterous type.'

'No, that's not what I mean,' I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose in focus, 'you know who he kills.'

'What?'

'You KNOW that Vex killed Fingers,' I said, my voice breaking into a shout. She tilted her head to the side and stared into my eyes, her gaze completely unbroken, no blink or a movement. It made me feel small and weak, like I wanted to hide under the van just to stop her eyes staring at me. Suddenly she started shaking her head, keeping her gaze unbroken.

'HK, you idiot,' she suddenly snarled.

I jolted backwards, as if she had slapped me. My thoughts were going a mile a minute and rage was the first emotion that struck me.

'I don't want to hit any more women Violet, but I fucking well want to now.'

'Just try it, HK. Just give it a try,' she said, a deadly tone seeping through her voice.

I couldn't find any confidence to confront her, she could have shot me to the floor and I would have been too scared to react.

'Why did you call me an idiot?'

'Because you are one,' she said, spinning around and walking a few meters away and then turning around with an exasperated sigh, as if she had said what she was about to say a million times, 'Vex didn't kill Fingers.'

'Yes he did.'

'No. He didn't.'

'Yes he did, he killed him this morning.'

'No he didn't.'

'How do you know?'

'Because I was with him when we got to Finger's house when someone had beat us to it!'

A silence fell over us; the only sound rupturing it was the trees above, echoing my hands by shaking feverishly.

'…what?'

Violet bit her tongue between the side of her teeth, that same emotion between confusion and insult riddling her face.

'We have to report to people as well HK, just like you report to us. You have no idea how far this goes up do you? Take a word of my advice. Don't. Get. Involved. You'll just wind up killed. You're used to your petty adventures and school dealings. You have no idea what you are dealing with.'

My mouth was flapping open and shut. Things I had intended to say were being lost with looks from those green eyes of hers.

'Why did Vex tell me he had killed him?'

She made an expression on her face as if she was repeating herself again. It started to irritate me.

'We had to make up a story to tell the bosses. If they knew that we hadn't done the job then we'd be held responsible. They have to know exactly what's going on. Vex was covering our asses.'

I slid down to the ground again, a mounting feeling of dread taking over me, 'so…who did kill him?'

She sunk down beside me and put her lips to my ear, the smell of her perfume blowing over me, hypnotising my senses. I almost fell backwards when I felt the warmth of her breath blowing against my neck. She truly was one of the most incredible women I had ever met.

'Like I said HK. Don't. Get. Involved. Leave this to the professionals and use your energy on something else. You are way out of your depth here. You have stumbled into something that you will never know anything about.'

She rested a hand on my neck, I could feel her nails against my vein, knowing with one swift motion, she could slit my throat. Instead, I felt them stroking me; a twisted caress that made me shiver with every touch, 'I care about you a lot HK – don't do anything stupid. I know you're leaving the league and to be honest, with the situation right now, I don't care. Because I know it wont be the last I'll see of you.'

She kissed me tenderly on the cheek; I could feel her lipstick leave a print on my skin. She stayed close to me for a moment, and then leaned back, running her hand off my neck until it was off my body.

'Why didn't he tell me the truth?' I asked, after what had seemed like years of agitation blocking my throat. Her hands fell to her sides and she began running them along the pavement.

'What is the truth anymore?' she sighed, lolling her head to the side to look at me, 'we had to cover all angles. If you happened to ask questions then we had to say something. It's not like we cou-' she froze. Her eyes widened and I saw her bring her hand up close to her face from the pavement. It was covered in red liquid, running down each delicate finger and onto her wrist. Blood.

My breathing quickened as my eyes darted from her hand to her eyes, the colour of which was getting deeper and deeper.

'HK…whose is this…?'

My whole body was frozen in terror. I couldn't reply even if I had wanted to.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

Thanks to the reviewer of the last chapter:

I-Heart-Werewolves

Enjoy! X

---------------------------------------------------------

I opened my mouth to speak but no words dared to escape. The lump in my throat seemed to expand with every passing second – choking me with anxiety. My eyes were glued to Violet's shaking hand; I could see the fierce contemplation on her face darting around her knuckles. My jaw flapped open and shut loosely, my heart was filled with pure terror hoping that she didn't think about the van.

She did.

She traced the trail of blood up to the door of the van; I could see it was still dripping out. She wasted no time in standing up and throwing me back from the door. The lock was still on it but she yanked it off as if it were made of string. I screamed out to try and stop her from opening the door but she ignored my cry. As streetlight flooded the inside, the tension of the brief silence was ruptured by an ear-piercing scream from Violet. Her hands gripped the side of her face as she sank to her knees. Vex's body was slumped over the box I had previously propped him up against. His eyes remained opened, a lifeless stare that made me feel painfully guilty for what I had done.

Violet stopped screaming and shook from what seemed like a panic attack. She was hyperventilating and shaking violently. She drew her hands away from her face – leaving bloody handprints behind on her cheeks.

She darted her head to look at me and snarled, her eyes glaring at me furiously. I had never been more terrified in my life. Before I could even attempt to express my apologies she lunged on top of me, her hands flying at my face wildly. As her nails scratched against me I could feel the cold sting of blood emerging from my face. I tried to push her away but she held me firmly down. I knew that when her head was straightened she would slash at my throat and kill me. I managed to free a hand and use it to roll over onto my stomach. She remained on top of me, wrapping her hands around my neck and furiously cursing me. I moved as fast as I could, and bringing the silver pager case out from my pocket I spun around and used the sharp edge to hit the side of her head. I missed, but still hit her shoulder, causing her to yell out in pain and fall off to the side of me.

I managed to scramble along the floor until I was at a good enough distance to stand myself up. She was still dazed from the blow, and once she moved her hand away from the place I had struck, I could see the case had taken a chuck of her arm out. She did not scream, just panted and stood herself up. As she did I seized my chance to escape, I knew it was just as dangerous but I had nowhere else to head to – I ran towards downtown.

As I ran away I looked back and could see her silhouette standing there beyond the streetlight, her emerald eyes piercing through the late afternoon darkness, the clouded ones from Vex supporting them from behind.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I update when I get a review - it's my way of just organising the time I have (however small it may be!).

So many thanks to Nne for the review!

To all: Read, enjoy, review and I'll try and hold my end of the bargain!

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess or any of the characters, I only own my imagination no matter how weird or twisted it may be!

X

--

When I got to the end of the road I rounded a corner, staying there for a few moments before I could be sure there was no one

When I got to the end of the road I rounded a corner, staying there for a few moments before I could be sure there was no one behind me. I didn't know whether to be relived or suspicious that there was no one chasing me. I would have thought that the killer of the leading supplier of merchandise would be tracked down to the ends of the earth.

'_They will_,' I thought, '_they're just playing with me.'_

I propped myself against the wall, lung heaving heavily. I felt the dirt and blood encrusted on my hands, and wanted nothing more than to clean it off. I wiped it on my coat for the time being, beggars can't be choosers.

I was still trying to adjust to the fact that I now was officially a murderer. I had never murdered anyone before – I had never really been violent. I started to wonder where I had found the courage. It was almost impossible that it would be originated from my own strength, it was most likely the anger that others had influenced me with.

I had to focus now – I was in dangerous territory. People knew who I was here, and if I ran into any junkies and I didn't have any merchandise on me then I would be as good as dead. The lust for drugs can drive people insane.

I buttoned up my coat and pulled the collar high next to my ears. It wasn't much, but it was the only security and anonymity I had. Checking that there was no one following me once more, I proceeded downtown to find the nearest bus stop.

The time of year had made the coming of the night fast and swift. It flew in on the back of clouds and fog, seeping through the streets and winding around buildings. It was hard to tell if it was just the place that had this heavy smoke in the streets or if it was how it was everywhere.

It was a matter of minutes before I saw the silhouettes of addicts clustered around a doorframe. They were beating loudly on it, their fists brandished with blades and guns. From what they were shouting I gathered that it was a dealer's house and he wouldn't open the door. As the largest one of the addicts scraped a knife into the intercom, I felt head sink further towards my chest. I thanked God that it wasn't me this time. A few meters away from these people were 3 women standing beneath a lamppost, encrusted with makeup and leather. Some of them carried chains, others held whips, and as I hurried past they shouted offers of company at me. They laughed, as I didn't reply, and jeered at me. I didn't care; I just headed as fast as I could until I was at the other car park at the end of the road. When I finally reached there I saw the bus stop gleaming in the streetlight, installing a tiny shred of relief inside me. The car park was deserted apart from a few cars that were on fire, a group of teenagers laughing and jumping over them. I heard a gunshot, then a thud, and then some laughter. One of them had been shot accidentally – no matter to the residents of Downtown of course, they looted his pockets and threw him on the fire. I wasn't sure if he was dead yet.

I didn't let myself relax – it was dangerous too. Instead I kept my eyes surveying the world around me constantly. There was no change, except for a rush of fire and smoke that threw itself up from the car as someone threw more gasoline on.

A car slowly drew up through the entrance of the car park, my heart sank when I realised it wasn't the bus, but it did not proceed any further. I couldn't see who was sitting there for the headlights blinded me, but for a moment I just assumed it was a dealer doing sales from their car. The teenagers obviously thought this too, for some ventured from the inferno to approach the window and shrug their shoulders in questioning. As they were turned away I furrowed my eyebrows in questioning. The engine of the car purred still, and I caught the driver slowly revving up the engine. Before I could ponder any further, the car suddenly accelerated towards me.

I had a split second to think, and I grabbed it. Seizing all of the strength I had left I threw myself to the side of the bus stop. The car crashed into the glass and shattered it. I picked myself up and tried to catch a glimpse of who was in the car but the sudden shock temporarily blinded me. The teenagers behind me had scrambled away, throwing their kerosene to one another. I had the intention of following them – I figured that they must know the area much better than I did – but before I could move forward the car reversed and spun around to face me once more. There was a fury in the way it moved; an intention and desperation to kill that scared me. As it headed for me again I bent down and rolled over again. It ran over half of my coat, inches from my arms but I had no more time to be thankful.

The driver spun around once more and circled me with high speed. I was torn between security and danger, as the car didn't seem to be aimed at me anymore. Suddenly I saw the window wind down and a hand clad in a black leather glove perch an Uzi out of the blackened window. I felt fear shoot through my veins but swallowed my anxiety. Now was the time to act, not to fear.

The passenger holding the gun began to rain down bullets on me. In the darkness of the night I could only see the flashes from the car and gun to guess where to dodge. I didn't know if it was the fog or the wet ground, but the aim of the gunman wasn't as accurate as it could be. I heard a bullet whistle past my ear as I dashed around the small space that encircled me. I had to decide what to do, and fast.

The route in which the car was travelling was getting smaller and smaller, obviously with the hope that with a smaller range for the gunman to aim in the target would be easier to hit.

The car swerved a few meters closer and a thought struck me. Ducking down near the ground and rolling once more I reached the path of the car. Waiting until it was within my reach I seized all of the energy I had left in me and threw myself at the bonnet.

The car turned from shock immediately, and I climbed further onto the roof. The hand with the gun retreated and immerging in its place came a man in dark glasses and a black dealer's coat, a red stripe over the left shoulder.

It was Vex's bodyguard.

The driver had headed out onto the road and was now speeding down the centre of Downtown, winding and twisting between cars and pedestrians. The wind was so fierce that I felt myself sliding off the roof. I wrapped my body around the car and clenched my eyes shut – by the way that the driver was jerking through the streets I knew he was trying to throw me off.

The bodyguard shouted something to the driver but I couldn't make it out, and slid further out of the window to face me. He was sitting on the wound down window, and was balancing against the wind. He brought out the gun again and aimed it at my forehead. I released an arm and flew it at his hand, throwing the gun into the round. I made a cry of happiness and flew the arm back across his face.

It was a loose strike, but it hit him nonetheless, and he shuddered from the blow. I seized his moments of being dazed and struck him again, this time harder. This time I must have thrown my fist too strongly, for I lost the grip I had on the roof of the car and slid down to the rear window. As my feet came into contact with it I grasped my hands around the groves of the trunk and secured my body around once more. It had started to rain now, and now as the fog stuck in my lungs and my face felt wet with water I found that shred of courage in me that I had almost forgotten. My limbs ached and my body was in more pain then I had ever felt before, but still I held on, as my life depended on it.

I heard a thud and a figure crash down on the tarmac next to me and sink away into the distance as the car sped on. I knew from the flash of the sunglasses that the bodyguard must have lost his balance and fallen. Reaching into my pocket again, I took out the case and beat on the rear-view window. Rain and fog blurred my vision, and I found myself lashing out violently at the glass. I saw a chip beginning to emerge and working harder at I managed to shatter the window into tiny glistening pieces. It was hard to tell which was rain and which was glass, but that was of no important consideration to me. Ignoring the cuts that I would inevitably obtain I threw myself through the window and heavily onto the seat behind the driver.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey! Sorry about the wait, although it could have been worse! Been working on some short stories recently that have been taking up some time. But naturally this is a huge priority! Many thanks to Nne for the review!

Anyway enough chit-chat, let's move on shall we?

Dedicated to: Nne for the lovely review - thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess or any of the characters.

Read and Review people!

X

--

'Pull over!' I screamed over the noise of the traffic and rain. The driver was speeding furiously fast now. Rain and glass fell in between my eyelashes – making my view of the driver a faceted one. I threw my arms out to his throat and screamed my command again. I felt the car swerve and heard the tires screech viciously as my grip tightened. As the car skidded across the road, my body was thrown on top of the driver by the force of the turn. I tried to lift myself up but my exhausted strength was useless, so all I could do was wait for the car to stop.

It eventually did as I felt the inevitable crash of a wall next to us. I heard a shout of pain from the driver as I realised that my arm had slipped from its position and was now firmly pressed against his throat.

I thought fast, before the driver could react, and pulled myself up from him. I felt a gun on his lap and grabbed it before he could reach for it and pointed it squarely at his head. He stopped moving, and the two of us sat panting in silence…

I regained my composure and brushed the glass from my eyes. They made small cuts on my face but given the pain I had just experienced – it was nothing. I now had a view of the driver. He was extremely muscular with harsh features, with that familiar red stripe over his shoulder and dark glasses. I knocked the latter off with my free hand so I could look at him in the eyes. I half expected a nervous eye to meet his smile but I saw only confident smiling eyes, like I was the one who the gun was being held at.

"What are you smiling at?!" I shouted, pushing the gun further in his direction, my teeth bared.

The driver laughed and spoke in a snarl…

"You think it was that easy do you? That was only the beginning. You are going to pay for what you did. There is no escape. You will be tortured until your last breath."

My arm holding the Uzi shook as he spoke. I tried to restrain it, but it seemed almost independent from my reassurance. He continued in a lower voice.

"Go ahead, kill me. But you better do it quickly. There are more on their way."

I didn't doubt him for a second, but I didn't want any more blood on my hands. I reached over to his car door and pushed it open. He registered a look of confusion and then shock as I pushed him out of the car. He let out a groan as he fell out on to the pavement. I moved myself over to the driver's seat and slammed the door. I could still hear the driver sniggering – whether it was from outside or in my head, I couldn't be sure.

I slammed the pedal down and felt the jolt of the sports car beneath my touch. I had to concentrate now. Where to go? What to do? Where could I hide?

With a painful realisation I remembered that the search for Fingers' killer wasn't over, and I still had no leads – only that it was high up.

"Doesn't mean anything," I thought, "I don't care who it is. I need my revenge."

I knew I couldn't do anything until I was in a safe place and could think. I hated her and I knew that she was the last person I needed to see – but she would no more about Fingers' possible killer than anyone. I breathed a heavy sigh and relentlessly swung the car around to go back through Downtown, back to 3rd Street and back to Gretchen.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey!

Thanks again for the lovely review Nne - always very much appreciated!

So what can we expect from this chapter?

...well read to find out!

Reviews are very much appreciated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess or any of the characters.

Dedication: For anyone, anywhere, who has ever had to make a decision that affected their outlook on life.

--

"Get down, guys! Don't be seen!"

"Teej, there's no one here, what's the point?"

"Come on, if we're going to do this we have to do this properly! There could be someone hiding anywhere! Like in that dumpster over there…"

"Spinelli are you ok? You just flinched."

"Yeah I'm fine! For God's sake can't you all stop asking if I'm ok all the time!"

"Ok chill, Spinelli. We're just trying to be nice."

"Yeah well maybe I don't want you to be nice, alright?"

"Guys, guys focus. We need to figure out how to get in."

"Well we can't do that without putting on a light or something first, I can barely see anything!"

"Does anyone have a torch?"

"I do, hold on."

By the sound of a flick all of their red faces were flushed with light. It was now getting increasingly dark and the hour was late, making the air chilled and silent. They all shivered slightly at the sound of the trees above them. Mikey in particular closed his arms further around himself.

Nervous glances were exchanged as TJ took out a pair of pliers from his rucksack.

"Err…Teej? What's with the pliers?" Vince asked.

"We need to cut through the fence – the lock on the gate is too thick."

Before anyone could protest the silence of the night was ruptured by scraping iron. There was an energy between them of wanting to muffle the noise, but any noise they made themselves would be also deemed as suspicious. Instead they kept still, hidden by the trees that they were entwined between.

There was a final crack of the wire and a rustling thud. TJ let out what sounded like a suppressed breath and grinned widely, "see? Easy!"

No one congratulated him, instead a few rolled their eyes and others led the way through the hole that TJ had cut.

The playground they had stepped into seemed like their own, but deceased. Swings screeched as they swung in the wind, the breeze whistled and circled through the skeletons of the jungle gym and the cheese box. As they dared to press forward, the shadows of trees and the school loomed over them like a silent ghost.

"Keep hidden you guys." TJ whispered.

"What's the point TJ? He wouldn't be here! There's no one around!" Vince whispered back. However, at the moment he finished his sentence, a harsh light flooded their faces into bright white. They all hastily scurried into a bush and peered out from between the branches. A car's headlights were visible from the side of the school. They were behind the fence that they had all previously tried to get through. They slowed at it and the driver got out and undid the lock, then hastily looking around they returned to their car and drove through. When they had parked squarely in the centre of the playground, the driver got out again. His silhouette could be seen trekking across the grass to the gate and locking it firmly.

"Who is that?" Spinelli asked, breaking her previous stubborn silence.

"I don't know. Whoever it is, they have an amazing car and don't want to be followed." TJ replied.

"Or they are being followed." She said. She could not hide the fear and concern of her voice. Everyone looked at Spinelli's stone-like face; her eyes were glazed in an expression of deep contemplation. Almost spirit-like, she rose from her seat and walked to the car.

"Spinelli, stop!" Vince whispered as loud as he could without being heard by the driver. Spinelli pretended not to hear and carried on. TJ reacted quickly by sprinting to her and throwing himself on top of her, securing her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, her voice being heard by the driver who quickly turned his head to the bushes.

"Spinelli, shut up!" TJ spat, trying to cover her mouth with his hand. She bit it and spat in his face.

"I can't take this anymore, TJ!" she screamed at him, hauling herself up so she was standing at his height. Growth had made TJ a tall boy, but for what she lacked in height, she made up for in strength and anger. "I can't sit by and watch while you destroy the best friend that I have ever had!"

The rest of them stood, dumbfounded and the figure retreated inside the school.

"Spinelli, what are you talking about? We're your friends!"

"NO!" she shrieked, her voice producing such high volume that the birds that were previously nesting in their trees flew out of them with terror. "YOU ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!"

She shot a look at TJ and he knew what she was thinking, he grabbed her by the wrists, her fingers shaking in frozen claws. The moonlight that had just appeared from behind the clouds was now illuminating her face, and the tears that were falling from it.

"Spinelli, calm down. Please. Let's not do this now." He tried to reassure her.

"Oh yes, that's right, let's leave everything until YOU'RE ready, shall we? What about me, huh? What about what I want?! Do you even care?"

"Of course I do! You know I do!"

"Go on then TJ, tell me what you decided!"

"What?"

"You know what! Tell me, right now! Do you love me?"

"Spinelli, don't-"

"GO ON!"

"Spinelli, please!"

"JUST TRY ME!"

"OK! I LOVE YOU, OK!"

Silence struck. Only the sound of everyone's shaking voices and beating hearts could be heard. TJ's and Spinelli's locked stare shook from his proclaimation. TJ's furious face slowly melted into compassion. A few seconds passed and it seemed as if she was going to throw her arms around him in a relieved embrace. However, Spinelli abruptly threw her hands away from his grasp. He jumped back in astonishment, and a gasp spread through the group.

"WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU!" she screamed. It was as if a realisation has suddenly burst in her mind – a decision that suddenly cleared all of the smoke that was previously suffocating her thoughts. Her heart felt light with the release of anxiety, she no longer wished to worry about what TJ thought of her, and now she had the option to leave or stay – she decided to seize the moment, and seize the person that she knew she really cared about. With a defiant stare and relish of his shocked expression, she commenced in a sprint towards the school, the sound of TJ's shouts after her being carried away like dust on the suddenly colder wind.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:

Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:

Nne

DarkMike14

And also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts!

Read, Review, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess or any of the characters - only my weird imagination.

--

"HK! HK, where are you?" Spinelli shouted, running through the corridors. Her footsteps echoed down the silent passages as she twisted and turned in her own breathless search. She had been chasing past the different classrooms and her head was growing dizzy with anticipation.

Her argument with TJ hadn't helped this sensation and her hands still shook from the adrenaline. Every time the look on his face entered her mind she threw it aside – almost denying the obvious pain she had inflicted across his features.

She turned at a slight noise in the distance and paused – searching for any further noise except the sound of her heavy breathing and the pumping of blood through her veins. She tried to steady herself and slow her thoughts, turning her head slowly around her to distil her head-rush. Her mind began to clear, her head slowed it's repetitive pounding and she felt herself ready to walk forward.

Suddenly she felt what felt like a hard pull around her shoulders and a cold sensation wrapping around her throat – she felt herself falling backwards onto the wall behind her. She tried to gasp for air but she felt herself incapable, what was happening to her?

But she suddenly found a scrap of air in her lungs to force a startled scream, as she realized what was happening. It was an arm around her shoulders, a body pressing against her back, and a knife against her throat.

"Don't scream," a voice rasped in her ear, "or I'll slit your throat."

She obeyed, and shook under the hard grasp and the pressure of the blade. Terror filled every part of her and she felt as if she was going to collapse. Her knees began to buckle and she started to slide down to the floor. The person behind her grasped her quivering hands together and moved to the front of her body, pinning her against the wall as she sat leaning against it. The knife stuck further against her throat and she swore she could feel a cold sensation trickling down her neck.

She tried to look at the person in front of her but they were dressed all in black, the darkness of the corridor did not help any other form of identification. She felt them move forward towards her ear.

"You're not going to hurt Gretchen!" the voice hissed, shivering slightly as the knife dug further into her skin. She shot the figure a confused look and tried to speak.

"SHUT UP!" the figure snapped, seizing her shoulders and throwing her to the floor. She felt the person's hands momentarily leave her and she took her chance, she threw her arms out and knocked her fists towards the knife – throwing it across the corridor. The person jumped back in surprise and then hungrily lunged forward, shouting curses at her. Fear had made her quick though, and she slid along the floor away from the person's advances. She eventually managed to scramble from the floor and began to run away from her attacker. She ran like she thought she would never stop and didn't dare look back. She heard footsteps follow her after a while and then began to slow and stop. She didn't take a chance and proceeded to sprint away, running towards her freedom in a fit of fright.

A sharp pain ran through her back and made her freeze. Her eyes widened and she felt herself fall to the floor, crashing hard on her stomach. As the room around her began to swirl around her and her eyes started to blurr, she lifted her head feebly to the figure that was now looming over her and tried to focus her eyes, only to find them gazing in horror and the face that was now illuminated by the distant moonlight from an open window.

"Gus?"

The figure suddenly shook and clasped their hands to their face in horror.

"Spinelli?!"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Welcome to the penultimate chapter of this fan fiction! Massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed it. You guys have kept this going!

Please read and review again!

Love to you all X

----------------------------------------------------------

I abandoned the car in an alleyway soon after I'd left Downtown. I knew that it would be far too dangerous to drive one of Vex's cars, yet I also knew that no matter what I did they would still find me, this would just buy me enough time.

_I didn't need to live for much longer._

I shut the door and threw the keys into the deserted streets behind me. Something made me wait to hear the sound of them hitting the pavement before I could move onward. When I heard it, I checked around me once more and turned back onto the main road. Every step I took I could feel eyes burning holes all over my body. As I flinched at every loud noise, I willed my weak blood-covered feet to keep on crawling. The night seemed to slump over my cracked shoulders, making every step feel as if it were up a mountain. To any passers-by I must have appeared like a tramp, drunk or stoned out of consciousness.

_A good thing, less likely to consider you._

The potency of crime was seeping through my veins, and I realised that I had to work faster. I didn't know if Gretchen had left the school already or if Vex's gang were already tracking me, and I didn't want to leave anything to speculation. I glanced over at the suburban houses on the other side of the streets. All of the main lights were out and the only life that dwelled within them was the hazy glow of a child's nightlight, flickering behind a net curtain. I risked proceeding towards this house, so I could get a closer view of the car that slept in the driveway.

"Sturdy," I thought, "not as fast. But it won't stand out…"

Inhaling the morally toxic air that waited near my lips, I prised open the bonnet.

Spinelli had once taught me how to hot-wire a car. I remember saying to her, "when will I ever need to know this?'" and giggling with a nonchalant flick of her ponytail, she sung, "you never know!"

It's true, I could never have said that this was going to happen, and somewhere amongst the car's battery I still didn't quite believe it. Even when the sound of the ignition purred did my mind not realise it. I had to work fast; it was almost a certainty that the owners had heard it. With a rush of energy, I crashed my elbow into the driver's window.

_Too strong, it won't break._

Almost panicking now I looked around, for anything strong enough to break the pane. Salvation was thrown to me in the form of a bronze garden gnome. I turned it over in my hands innocently before I brandished it as a weapon. The chubby face seemed to still laugh at me as it fell to the floor when it had done its job. I cracked open the dashboard and finished the job – the lights were on in the house now, and I could see shadows running about within it. I felt remorse creeping over me, and I bit the inside of my mouth to prevent myself screaming out apologies.

_No speaking, nothing that could make anyone recognise you._

The people in the house could have been part of Vex's gang. His connections were absolutely everywhere. I held this thought as my one shred of comfort as I sped the car from the driveway. I had made myself promise not to look in the rear-view mirror but curiousity and fear of being followed prevailed – the figures of a mother, father and a little girl faded as I sped the car away. They shouted confused words after me, and turned the garden gnome over in their hands.

----------------------------------------------------------

She watched him across the other side of the corridor – a mixture of pity and loathing blending in her eyes. She didn't want to hate him, but the red liquid staining the front of her clothes loomed as promises of further pain to come. He paced, and occasionally stole a glance in her direction. He let guilt creep over his features for a fraction of a second, and then shook them away in anguish.

"Gus," Spinelli managed to gasp. He stopped and turned to her again, yet not being able to meet her eyes.

"Gus, look at me".

He did, with the mournful eyes of an onlooker to a funeral.

"Tell me. Tell me what is happening. Tell me…' she paused as she pressed her wound in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding, "…everything."

Gus let out a sigh drenched in melancholy and drifted to the wall that she was leaning against. With a sudden movement, he collapsed onto the floor next to her – as if the thing that was previously holding him up had dissolved. The puppeteer had died.

"I'll tell you," he whispered, entwining his fingers through hers. Spinelli was in such an utter state of calm that the moment they shared was a beautiful finale of their friendship – both of them had their armour stripped from them. The pain she felt teased her, but she refused to panic. Everything that had occurred was forgotten in this moment of clarity and they talked, as if they were trying to expel all breath from their bodies.

"HK and Gretchen are hustlers, Spinelli," he began. He paused for a reaction – he got none.

"They have been for a long time. HK worked what they call 'small-game', the type of trade he dealt with was report cards, toys, food – that sort of thing. Gretchen started as this back a few years ago, but over time – the taste of money got too strong for her. HK had connections, rankings way above him that could get you anything you wanted. Gretchen wanted bigger and stronger merchandise – she got it."

Gus paused to wipe his glasses on his shirt. Spinelli sat in silence, her fingers still entwined in his.

"She got involved in the drugs trade. All of the hustlers had told her that it was the worst possible business she could get involved in – drugs money is dirty money, and with it comes consequences that were far too dangerous for her – for all of them. But she didn't listen to them, she was naïve, and thought she knew best. Like any industry, the money situation changes, and kids get older – they don't want the same things as they used to. HK and Fingers were going to go out of business, and so made a deal with Gretchen to get in on it, and join her trade. They called themselves 'The League'".

Spinelli flinched.

"They attracted attention, the wrong sort. Drug suppliers are dangerous, and they have no mercy. Gretchen didn't heed any warnings, and lead the others wherever she could get money for her stock, no matter what the circumstances. It was out of control. They all knew they were being watched – they were careless, and had way too many connections that were unreliable. HK and Fingers started to think about backing out – Gretchen was…she was addicted."

They heard a noise, and waited a few minutes in the silence of their heavy anxious breathing. Spinelli squeezed his hand and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"One day, Gretchen had hold them that she had a massive deal, and that the trade that she was going to get on it would mean that they could all pack up for good. HK and Fingers had never heard better news…what they didn't know is who the deal was…and how Gretchen had handled it."

Gus stopped; it was like he wanted to say the name but the syllables physically couldn't leave his mouth. Spinelli shrunk her body towards him, and he did the same. To an onlooker, they looked like two children huddled in amused conversation in their school corridor – it was only when you approached did you see the true horror – the blood, the knife…

"Clint Thwaites. She made a deal…with Clint Thwaites – one of the most dangerous men in the entire world. He has control over the government, army, assassins – he grew to his position from intimidating, buying and killing his way to the top. To the outside world, he was a property tycoon. Sure, if property was countries, with gardens as dead women, men and children. She was such an idiot!"

He screamed the last word and threw his fists to the floor, so the slapping sound bounced with it down the dim hallway, fragmenting the hushed silence.

"She was playing with her life, and everyone else's. Dealing with him in any aspect was dangerous enough, with a guarantee of her death. But then she signed all of their lives away…she took the money, and kept the drugs, and tried to cheat him out of the deal."

He buried his face in his hands and tried to rub his features back together, silent tears pushed through the gaps in his fingers. Spinelli took as deep as a breath as she could, and allowed her hand to travel out of his.

"How do you know this?" she managed to whisper breathlessly. Gus winced, not wanting to utter the words.

"I work for the army, I've been working under cover to bring the League down. Gretchen and Fingers told me everything."

Gus couldn't hold back any more, his sobs violently shook his small frame and he buried his head into his lap. In the moment of closeness they had both shared, Spinelli would have normally folded their bodies together in the only weak expression that they had ever both allowed each other to see. Yet the words that Gus had said had sent a bitter liquid into her veins, and her pity turned to hatred. Gus and Gretchen had put me in danger, and she ached for revenge. Gus was unaware, and cried further into his lap – with no avail of Spinelli's sympathy. As his elbows slid down his thighs, the knife that was previously resting in his lap fell to the floor, the clatter seemed to resound in the darkest desires of her mind, and she seized it before he could react.

"Gus," she seethed between gritted teeth, "were you sent here to kill HK?"

"No! I wasn't sent here, Spinelli," he replied, panicking now, "after I had confirmed Gretchen's name to the army I knew I had to protect her, I knew they would be looking for her everywhere. I had to start somewhere, I wasn't going to let her hurt her!"

"Yes you were!" Spinelli screamed. The last word finished in a coughing fit. When she drew her hand away, she saw it was speckled with blood, "you ruined everyone! You have killed everyone! What is going to happen now, Gus?! It doesn't matter what you try and do now, you have been lying to us all! How can you live with yourself?!"

"They're coming, Spinelli!" Gus screamed back at her, "they know where she is, they know everything! They are coming here, and they will kill everyone in this building if necessary! They will kill you, Gretchen and HK, they already killed Fingers, and they will kill me when I try and kill them. They will stop at nothing."

Spinelli let her head fall back onto the wall behind her. The pain was getting unbearable now, and she knew from the loss of consciousness that kept tempting her, she did not have much longer. She clenched her eyes shut, and with every ounce of the energy that she had left dwelling within her, she wished to see me one last time before the end.

United in death, if not in life.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Please join me for the final chapter, posted soon! Review this one please!


End file.
